More than One Hero can Mend
by nickdaman6
Summary: Post Twilight Princess. As Link returns to Ordon Village after two years of being gone, he wonders what has changed inside of him as he thinks of the reason he began his journey in the first place. Ilia. What will she and Ordon Village think of the changes he has undergone? Will his wolf's blood be a blessing, or curse? Only time will tell. LinkxIlia. Rated M.
1. Prologue: The Pain Inside

**Hey y'all**

**So, I'm giving another whack at an Ilink fanfic. Now, my last story, **_**True Bonds Never Break**_**, didn't really analyze what happened to Link after he returned from his journey. How his quest had changed him, what the wolf's blood does to him, and so on. Because of that, I feel like **_**True Bonds Never Break **_**is missing key, nay critical information and concepts. So, this is my way of going about it a second time. It **_**will **_**include fluff, violence, adventure, possible sexual themes, and so on, so all the stuff you guys love, yes? If you want a pure, short love story and fluff, check out my original story **_**True Bonds Never Break**_**, but if you want the REAL story, how Link REALLY felt after his journey, and how he REALLY wins Ilia (in my opinion) then stick around, cause this is gonna be a bumpy roller coaster ride of excitement. As always reviews help, any and all of them! Enjoy the story, folks!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Pain Inside<strong>

_Year of 531 of the Twilight Era_

_The proclaimed "Hero of Twilight", Link_

_ It has been nearly two years since I left Ordon Village. Weird, huh? Two whole years since I had left the village to begin my journey that would ultimately end up saving the world. I mean, I have come and gone, but I never stayed put in the place that I call "home" for more than a day or two. And honestly, I miss it. I miss the peaceful herding lifestyle and chasing after the goats Fado accidently let loose. I miss watching over the kids and teaching them everyday lessons. Fencing with Rusl, wrestling with Mayor Bo, and helping around the village, aiding others in their simple daily chores. I miss it all. But I miss her the most. Ilia._

_ That's really how my journey began, if I'm going to be honest. It all started because I wanted to save her and the village children. All I wanted to do was save them, protect them, and keep them out of harm's way, especially Ilia. But right off the bat, I got sidetracked, tricked into some scheme to help an imp named Midna reclaim her kingdom. I was disgusted by how she used me at first, by how she controlled me with using the images of Ilia and Colin to provoke me. In the end, however, we became the closest of companions, near inseparable as we always had each other's backs. Then, she left, leaving me with the fallout left by the "Twilight War". _

_ I'm losing track here. Anyways, I did it all for her, Ilia (not Midna). When I couldn't find her and I believed her to be dead, I almost couldn't continue on. The constant pestering of Midna forced me out of my slump. The fact that the world would be covered in twilight if I didn't do something also prompted me to continue my quest. Though, pain and worry still hid somewhere in the depths of my mind. It affected everything I did, fueling me to keep going to look for her and save Hyrule, but also bringing to my lowest of lows. Eventually, I found her satchel in the Twilight Realm. It made my heart skip a beat and I followed its scent without a moment's hesitation. A small hope, but a hope nonetheless. Finally, still as a wolf, I came into Castle Town following the satchel's smell into an unassuming bar. And there she was._

_ She sat, tending to a young Zora boy, who I later found out to be the Zora's prince, not paying attention to me in the slightest. And of course Midna mocked that fact, but retracted it just as quickly after the look of irritation and sadness I gave her. Once I finished collecting the lights for Lanayru, I made my way to Ilia as fast as I could. I could finally see her again and hold her, no, embrace her. I wouldn't miss this opportunity, I would tell her how I felt. And when I found my way back to Telma's Bar, I learned she had lost her memory._

_ Then, all that anger, that depression, worry, and doubt, returned. She was lost to me, again. Everything I had been fighting for, saving the Light Spirits and collecting these Fused Shadows, it all seemed pointless. But, I didn't let any of my true feelings show and instead relied on my determination. If there was a way to bring her memory back, I would find it. After I escorted her to Kakariko Village, I continued my journey knowing that she was at least safe._

_ It took me longer than I thought, but I found a way to bring back her memory. Clue after clue led me to a forgotten village hidden in Eldin Pass. There, I found a way to return her memory and bring her back to me. I rode Epona as fast as she could go to return to Kakariko Village. I prayed to all three goddess that this would work and it seemed my prayers had paid off. Once I gave Ilia her charm back, her memory returned. She remembered my face and all all the memories we had made together. I was ecstatic, but by then I knew I needed to save Hyrule, so telling her how I felt had to hold off for a while longer. Though, it felt as if she had the same feelings for me as I did her when she gave me her charm. It looked like it took hours, maybe days to make, and I thought she would only make this for someone she truly cared for. For me. Or maybe it was just my imagination, I might never know._

_ Through my many trials, I have received several scars, physically as well as emotionally. I felt as though this quest had changed me in both amazing and terrible ways. So much blood… I slaughtered many enemies in my quest to rescue Hyrule from destruction. Nightmarish creatures that haunt my waking days and slumbering nights. Several times I have dreamt of these monsters harming those I love, and sometimes I still do. This quest—this war—had taken its toll on me. And with Midna gone, my only confidant that had experienced this journey with me, I was left with no one that knew what I knew, and had gone through what I had gone through. Not even Ilia could help ease these terrible burdens._

_ That's why I left Ordon Village as soon as I returned. I snuck away at dawn on Epona only to look back and see Ilia chasing after me, tears streaming down her face as she saw me leave. I couldn't face her. My entire being had been changed by saving the world, and I don't know if she would like what that change had brought. Not to mention the blood of the wolf still courses through my veins. I find it difficult to control. Even now as I write this, the dark crystal I carry in my satchel beckons me to grasp it, to change into the dark creature that saved Hyrule. If I couldn't control it around Ilia… Oh, goddesses… I don't even want to think of what would happen. Rejection, terrible injury… death, any and all of it could happen. The only way to save not only Ilia, but the entire village from myself was to leave, and reluctantly I did just that. _

_ Still, even as I shut myself off from the rest of the world, I have nightmares of my quest. The wolf still calls to me, and sometimes I answer, grasping the dark crystal to turn into the canine of legends. It feels good, but I need to get it under control. Spending time alone has not helped me, it has only hindered my recovery and I don't know what else to do. Epona sees my pain, and listens, but even as a wolf she has very little to say to me and tells me to go back to Ordon Village, to seek help from those I love. She's one of my best friends, both in my life as a Hylian and as a wolf. So, she's most likely right. _

_She and this journal have helped me in more ways than I can imagine. It's funny, I grabbed this journal on one of my short visits back to Ordon Village. I still don't know why I did either, and I thought it was a frivolous, unneeded object after I left. But now, I know this book has helped me in more ways than I can imagine; helping me figure things out and being an unbiased companion to hear my thoughts. And it even helps me now… As I write these words, the solution to my problem is becoming clearer and clearer. There's only one solution._

_ I… I think it's time to return home, to Ordon Village. It's time to throw off these shackles of solitude and seek out help. After all, I'm not alone and it has taken me until now to realize that isn't such a bad concept. Many things have changed and nothing will be the same, but I hope I can control my bestial urge. I hope that people will still see me as me. But I can only hope…_

_ Ilia… I'm coming home…_

* * *

><p><strong>More than One Hero can Mend<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: A Welcome Return?

**Hey y'all!**

**First, thanks to all the reviews I've gotten. Eight for a prologue chapter? That's amazing! You guys are so great! And in reply to a couple reviews (since these were guest reviews). First, in response to Naltio, yeah a lot of people don't like the Ilink pairing for some reason, weird right? Second, in response to a loyal fan Twilight16, no… Not a Midna fan… I've been gone for too long then… I'll convert you back to being a pure fan of Ilink, I take it as a challenge to do so :D haha. Anyways reviews, comments, and critiques, all is welcome and I hope y'all like this first chapter! Enjoy the story, folks!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Welcome Return?<strong>

_Birds tweeted their merry songs as if nothing had changed. The waterfalls flowing off the edges of the cove surrounding Ordon Spring added to the sweet symphony of nature. As well, the light, whispering wind played its own tune, joining itself with the other aspects of the forest. Insects chirped and small animals skittered along the sand separating the spring from the rest of the forest. The fairies flew quietly around the pool, skittering on top the spring, just barely touching the water enough to create small ripples in the otherwise still body of water. And a lone girl stood watching this scenery, not paying attention to the figure standing behind her at the entrance to Ordon Spring._

_Link looked on, standing dumbfounded for a few moments. He was right there, only a few feet from Ilia. He only had to call out to the young, blonde haired farm girl and they would be reunited again. "Ilia…" the young Ordonian spoke only soft enough for the girl to hear._

_Her head perked up and she turned around slowly to see Link standing right in front of her. Their eyes locked and tears could be seen threatening to fall from both of them. It was the moment they had waited for, for so long. They rushed to each other and pulled one another into a tight embrace, as if the other was about to suddenly vanish. At the moment, they couldn't hear the echoing sounds reverberating throughout the spring and Ordon Forest. The other's heartbeat was the only sound the Ordonians focused on. Their hearts created a matching tempo that pulsated throughout their bodies, high beat and full of joy. It was everything Link had ever wanted and the main reason he fought._

_"Link…" Ilia whispered into his ear. Still in his embrace, she pulled herself closer to him, as close she could possibly get._

_"Yes, Ilia… It's me, I'm really home…" the young man reassured her as tears began to gently cascade down her face. Link could feel them hitting his neck. Slowly, she pulled herself away from their embrace, but still stayed close to Link. Both of their eyes were shut as they enjoyed the moment of peace. Their faces were near touching and Link subtly gained ground closer and closer to Ilia's quivering lips._

_"Link…" she whispered again. Their lips were mere centimeters away from each other, but before they could meet, Ilia continued, "What kind of monster have you become?"_

_Link's eyes suddenly shot open and he pulled his face away from Ilia's. Just as suddenly, she pushed out of his hold and stared at him with a condemning glare. Her green eyes made Link recoil as the young woman give him a stare that he had never experienced before. Disbelief, hurt, anger, hatred, all of these and more negative emotions could be read by looking at Ilia's eyes. All the young hero could do was stare back in shock, mouth agape. He looked at his person, fearing he had inadvertently changed into the monstrous wolf he so desperately wished to cage. Though, as soon as he began to look around his body, he noticed he was still in his human form. However, the hero's tunic he wore was now stained a dark black and his skin had turned to an ashen black._

_Rushing over to Ordon Spring, Link looked at his reflection in the spring's water. His face matched the rest of his body, ashen black, and his normal blue eyes were replaced by pair of dark red ones. Finally, matching his skin, his hair had turned from a dark blonde into a shade of black. Who was this individual that stared back at Link? Who…?_

_"I am you…" his reflection answered his unspoken thoughts, causing Link to stare on in shock. His reflection speaking to him? "I am who you now are, what this journey has turned you into… Who you have become." A devilish grin appeared on the reflection's face. "I am your darkness come to light, and I will change everything. For better, but mostly, for worse." Then, the dark apparition of Link began to cackle, loudly and manically._

_Link jumped away from the pool of water and sweat began to drip profusely from his face. 'What I've become…?' His mind raced as he tried to reassure himself that he wasn't this monster who just spoke to him. No way would he ever harm Ilia or the people of Ordon Village. But was that really in his control? Turning around to seek comfort from Ilia, he stopped in his footsteps at the scene that now laid before him._

_The spring had melted away, morphing into Ordon Village. However, this version of Ordon Village laid ablaze in flames and smoke blocked out the sky above in a dark, choking blanket. The village store, on fire. The millhouse, on fire. Rusl's home, on fire. And in the far off distance, across the stream running through the humble village, laid Mayor Bo's and Ilia's home. It, too, was set ablaze with a streaks of hot oranges and reds. All of the village, gone, alight in a hubris of flame, and Link feared what had happened to its inhabitants._

_The tortured hero fell to his knees and put his face in his hands, shaking his head rapidly, trying to convince himself this wasn't real. "No… None of this is real… It's… It's…" He raised his face to the blacked out sky and let out a pained, choked scream. Then, he collapsed back onto his knees, his arms hanging uselessly next to his side. "Did I…? I couldn't have-"_

_Before he could finish his spoken thought, he heard a familiar voice in front of him. "Monster…" His face shot forward to see Ilia standing before him. Only this Ilia was nightmarish in her features. Chunks of her blonde hair had been burnt away, replaced by black outlines showing most of it had caught on fire. Her eyes had turned completely white, no soul could be seen past them. One of her legs was bent at an odd angle showing it was broken and useless. And, worst of all, her skin. It had turned red and black, showing the fire had marred her near flawless, white skin. Her face had red burn marks and blood streaked down from eye sockets, as well as the rest of her body. On some areas of her body, muscle and bone could be seen as her skin slowly melted away._

_Link began to tremble, eyes wide in horror at seeing the person he cared for most in the world in this state. "Ilia… No…"_

_"Monster…" was all she said. She began to repeat herself slowly, over and over again. A monotonous mantra that echoed in Link's ears and caused pain to course through his body each time she spoke. "Monster…"_

_Suddenly, shadowy figures began to shamble slowly behind her. As their features came into view, the distraught hero stared on in horror as he recognized every charred living corpse. He saw Rusl, Uli, the children, and Mayor Bo, as well as everyone else who had lived in the village. They all looked the same as Ilia, burnt and wounded to a point where death would be a mercy act for them. Worst of all, they echoed Ilia's only spoken word. "Monster…" slowly fell from each villager's blackened lips._

_Ilia and the villagers hobbled in slow, broken fashion towards Link. His mind yelled at him to get up and run, but he couldn't move. All he could do was look on at the hellish scene unfolding in front of him. His wide eyes watered with tears. They streaked down his face quickly. He closed his eyes to rid himself of these tears and block out the villagers of Ordon. But he could still hear them echoing that malicious word: "Monster…"_

_"No… I-I'm sorry…" he spoke, knowing nothing could help him and this was all he could do. "I'm so, so sorry…" he whimpered as more tears fell down his cheeks. Then, the shambling stopped, prompting Link to open his eyes. His red, devilish eyes met Ilia's soulless ones as she stood directly in front of him._

_In her right hand, raised above her head, was a sharp knife. And it was pointed at Link. Quickly, her arm went down, causing the knife to penetrate the dark hero's skull. He didn't feel anything, but the scene disappeared and was replaced by darkness as far as the eye could see. Link couldn't even see himself. The only sensation he could feel was a faint whisper, indistinct at first but becoming louder by the second. Ilia's loud whisper echoed one more time throughout the darkness, making sure the message was clear and sending shivers down the hero's spine._

_"Monster…"_

* * *

><p>Link's eyes shot open and he jolted up from his lying position. Sweat covered his entire being and stains showed along his undershirt. He breathed deeply, gulping down air. He laid back down slowly on his sleeping mat, reassuring himself that what he just saw wasn't real. A nightmare, that's all it was.<p>

'It definitely felt real, though…' he thought as he closed his eyes for a moment longer. His head turned to the sun as he opened his eyes again, which could easily be seen from his camp that rose from the lush green grass of Hyrule Field on top of a hill. Newly risen, the sun still held a slight red glow to it, which inadvertently reminded Link of the eyes in his dream. They flashed before him as he smelt a faint hint of smoke and burning wood. 'Just a dream… just a dream…' he had to remind himself.

He let out a heavy sigh. Knowing there was no point in trying to sleep any longer when it wouldn't come to him, Link woke Epona up from her slumber as he began packing his meager belongings on her saddle. Even though the day had just begun, and Link still preferred sleeping in, leaving early in the morning would allow the pair to return to Ordon Village sooner than anticipated.

After a simple breakfast of oats and water for both of them, Link saddled Epona, ushering her to head towards the forest that could be seen in the distance. The trip to the large grouping of trees passed by uneventfully, as the pair dutifully made their journey towards Faron Woods. The sun shone brightly that day and became even brighter as it reached its apex, just as Link and Epona had entered the area before Ordona Province. A cooling southern wind blow out of the woods and the trees' canopy blocked out most of the sun's rays, relieving the pair of most of the mildly hot summer weather.

As they passed into the small wooded region, Link waved a greeting at the lantern salesman, Coro. At first, the young man waved off a simple greeting to the worn traveler, but then he took a double-take, which caused his afro to bob wildly and the birds gathering around him to scatter. "Hey, guy!" His greeting was more excited and likeable now. "It's been too long! You've been gone for, what now, six, seven months?"

Link chuckled as Epona leisurely continued her route to Ordon Village, allowing her rider to casually converse with the odd-haired man. "Yeah, about six."

The lantern salesman laughed heartily. "Well, I can tell you this: everyone in the village has missed you something awful." He pointed his thumb towards Ordon Village. "They even have one of the kids keeping eye for your return! Six months of that, boy I would be annoyed with that job. Wouldn't you, guy?"

Link's happy complexion then fell as he stared at Epona's saddle and played with its reins. "They've… they've missed me that bad, huh?" He spoke mostly to himself at this point, instead of Coro. "I should've returned sooner…"

"Hey, guy!" Coro yelled. Link hadn't noticed it, but by this point the pair was a good distance away from the salesman. The young Hylian turned his head around. "It's good having ya back, but can I get that lantern I lent ya back sometime."

A small smile crept onto Link's face, but he still had a somber attitude. "Yeah, sure," he yelled back unenthusiastically. First, before he could do that, he had something else to attend to. _Someone else _to attend to. Sensing Link's anxiousness, Epona picked up her pace, bringing them closer and closer to Ordon Village.

* * *

><p>"Colin! It's my turn to watch for Link!" Talo hurried down the path leading towards Ordon Bridge on his young stallion. "Colin!" He continued yelling as he made his way closer and closer to the bridge. Once his destination was in sight, he saw the young blonde boy his age, alongside his own horse, looking eagerly towards Faron Woods through a spyglass. He stood almost perfectly still, his breathing and the small clattering of the sword and wooden shield sheathed on his back were the only noises emanating from the stoic child.<p>

Upon hearing his name being called, he lowered the spyglass and turned his head to spot the young brown-haired boy rushing towards him. Even though the two's relationship had improved, Talo still managed to get on Colin's nerves due to the eager boy's brashness. Colin waved half-heartedly at his approaching friend, ignoring his words completely and returning back to looking through the spyglass. 'Come on, Link. Where are you?' Over the past months, Colin and Talo had taken it upon themselves to be the bridge watchers to keep an eye out for any dangers approaching the village, but to most importantly watch for Link's return. Ever since the pair had begun this chore, however, neither had seen hide nor hair of the famed farmer boy.

Once Talo dismounted his horse and came to Colin's side, he grabbed the extended piece of metal and glass from the quiet boy next to him. He peered down the spyglass, adjusting and turning it to see if he could spot Link. Colin just glared at him, but scoffed after he knew his brown-haired friend would most likely never change. He knew all Talo wanted to do was help, but… "Well hello to you too, Talo," Colin muttered quietly.

"Hey," Talo replied quickly. "Have you seen Link, yet?" Talo asked this question every single day he came to relieve Colin of his duty. He never seemed to understand that Colin would already be in the village announcing the hero's return if he had seen him.

The young blonde boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No, Talo. I haven't seen Link at all, don't you think I'd be a little more excited if I did?" The last part Colin muttered quietly.

Talo continued eagerly looking across the bridge to see if the Hero of Twilight was riding towards Ordona Provence. He didn't seem to be paying attention to much else, but gave Colin a quick reply. "Well, okay, fair enough." It seemed like anything Colin said to Talo went in one ear and right out the other. Colin gave Talo a playful punch, prompting him to let out a surprised yelp and turn his attention from the bridge to his blonde companion. "Hey! What was that for?!" the brown-haired boy asked incredulously.

"For not listening." Colin replied matter-of-factly. "Now, I still think I have a few more minutes before I have to head back to the village." He held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Talo to return the spyglass to him. Instead, Talo responded in kind to Colin's punch, adding a little more force to it. A smile crept up onto both of the boys' faces as Colin made the first move, jumping on top of Talo and pulling the surprised child into a head lock. They did this constantly, playful banter led to wrestling matches, something that many friends their age did.

Talo fought to get out of Colin's headlock, but had little success. So, he picked up Colin on his shoulders and twirled him around until the surprised boy let go. To combat this, the blonde-haired boy brought his fists together and struck them down on his assailant's back, causing him to fall down and allowing Colin to return to his feet. Talo got back up on his legs and faced Colin. The two circled around each other, waiting for the other to make a move and challenging their opponent with a competitive grin. Both of their horses paid little attention and watched on as their owners competed in their usual way.

"I'm waiting, Colin," Talo taunted in a friendly way.

This caused Colin's smile to widen. "Well, you know what they say: ladies first."

This comment made Talo give a slight frown as he bought the bait. Just like Colin wanted. The taunted young boy charged his opponent aggressively, closing the gap between them. Right before Talo could grab hold of Colin, the shy boy jumped out of the way as he anticipated the charge all too easily. With that, Talo overshot his target and ended up falling on his back from the dive he made to tackle Colin. His opponent capitalized on this quickly and put him into another headlock with one arm, while bending back Talo's leg with his other arm. All Talo could do was grasp at the arm around his neck. He was trapped and he knew it.

"You know what I'm waiting to hear, Talo." Colin said with a victorious grin as he held his grapple.

Talo struggled on the ground, trying to find a way out of the stranglehold he was in. "Ugh… Hmph… Never!" He always did have more brass than brains. All Colin could do was continue to hold him down until his opponent decide to forfeit. Talo could only struggle against his opponent's tight grip with no escape in sight. Then, a whinny echoed from Faron Woods. Both boys turned their head and Colin released his grip on Talo as he went to pick up the discarded spyglass laying on the forest floor.

He peered down the metal tube and saw, in the distance, a horse galloping towards them with a man in an unmistakable green tunic and hat. Only one person wore that. "It's Link!" Colin yelled with a happy grin etched on his face.

"What? Here let me see that thing!" Talo grabbed the spyglass out of Colin's hands and looked down it. For a few moments, he stared down the tube, making sure what he saw was real. Then, he took the instrument away from his eye and a bright smile lit up his face. "It _is_ Link!"

Colin had mounted his young horse at this point, and Talo was making his way to do the same. Both of them raced back to the village. The two boys forgot about their petty rival for a moment as they both hurried back home so they could give Link a proper welcome home.

* * *

><p>A clear, blue sky and bright sun shone above Ordon Village. The town was doing its usual routine, as every villager attended to chores and work that needed to be finished before the end of the day. Ilia herself was attending to the pumpkin garden outside of her father's home. Usually a simple and easy job, the heat emanating from the sun above made the work hot and unpleasant. She sweated profusely and drops of sweat stung her eyes from time to time. But she didn't complain and went about her work quickly as to finish it early so she could make her way to Ordon Spring to relax.<p>

Once she finished, she stood up to examine her handy work. Pleased with what she saw, she wiped her hands on her shirt, adding to the dirt stains already dotting it. She let out a sigh of relief, happy to finally have finished the tiring task of weeding and watering the region's most plentiful crop. She brought her arm across her forehead, wiping away any sweat still there and stray wisps of her blonde hair that stuck to her skin.

"Alright, I'm finally finished," the farm girl said with a smile on her face. Now she could go and spend the rest of her day relaxing at the spring, thinking about happier times. Thinking about… him. Her smile disappeared. "Link… where are you?" She looked up towards the sky, questioning it. She closed her eyes and brought the image of him to mind, wishing he was in front of her right now.

In that moment, however, she could see him clearly in her head. He came up to her and embraced her. He was caring, protective, and held her in such a way that no one else could. She embraced him back, not wishing to let go and stay in that moment forever. A tear fell down her cheek as she relived the fantasy again and again. She wanted Link back, her friend and confidant, the man she so deeply cared for.

Suddenly, she heard the rushing of horses and her eyes shot open. Looking towards the entrance to Ordon Village, she spotted Colin and Talo riding their horses at a fast pace towards the center of the village. It seemed they had drawn the attention of all of the villagers, as they stared on at the sight as well. At the top of their lungs, they screamed something Ilia had waited to hear for the past few months.

In unison, they both yelled, "Link is back!" This caused many of the villagers to stop what they were doing, some even dropped the tools and items they carried. Many looked at one another and then, they rushed towards the village entrance, following the young boys as they circled back to the path leading out of Ordon Village on their horses. Ilia just looked on for a moment, her eyes wide in excitement and a smile appearing on her face. Before she knew it, she followed Talo, Colin, and the rest of the villagers hastily.

As she came into the clearing outside of Link's home, she joined the crowd of people eagerly awaiting to see the young hero. Not long after Talo and Colin's announcing Link's return, they heard a whinny echo from the path leading to Ordon Village. Ilia recognized it at once, it could only be Epona.

A few moments after they heard the horse's cry, it appeared. Riding atop the chestnut mare was an easily recognizable man who wore the hero's tunic and carried with him the blessing of the goddess. It was none other than Link. Everyone's eyes turned to him and the group of villagers erupted in a deafening cheer.

His eyes widened at the greeting and a small grin formed on his face. The hero dismounted Epona, making his way to the familiar crowd of people that eagerly waited to greet him. He never did well in large groups and shuffled a little uneasily towards the villagers, but he was happy to see them nonetheless.

The first person to greet him was Rusl, as his mentor over took him in a big hug. His eyes beamed with pride at seeing his old apprentice. They pulled away from the hug and Rusl gave Link a friendly slap on the back. "Glad to have you back, my boy! It's been too long!"

Link's smile widened. "I'm glad to be back Rusl!"

"Good to hear! Listen, you need to stop by the house and see Uli. She's been dying to see you!"

"That's great. But why isn't she here?"

Rusl gave Link a knowing grin, and replied with a joyful tone in his voice. "She's taking care of our newborn daughter, my boy."

"What? You're daughter- That's great news, Rusl! I can't wait to meet her!" Link replied with delight in his voice, happy to know Uli's birth was a success.

"Good, because I'm sure she can't wait to meet you either!"

Suddenly, Link was swept up from behind in a big bear hug. Seeing the man's arms that held him, the hero instantly knew who was behind him. Hearing the joyful laughter coming from behind him, Link greeted the mayor. "It's good to see you, again… Too… Mayor Bo…" He spoke in between gasps of air as his lungs were being crushed by the mayor's tight grip.

The mayor, in kind, spoke in between laughs. "Link! It's so good to have you back in one piece!" Bo then let him down and turned the young man around to face him. "We've been worried sick, ya know? 'Bout time you returned!"

Link let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I thought so. But I'm back, so you don't have to worry anymore."

Mayor Bo gave a hearty laugh. "Hah! Will do, my boy. Now, I think there's a few other people wishing to welcome you home."

Link turned around and rejoined the welcoming crowd. All of the villagers came up to greet him and tell him how much they missed him. The children excitedly ran up and each gave him a hug. Talo spoke of how he told Beth Link would be back soon, to which Malo replied with a half-hearted "Yeah, right." Colin gave Link a hug as well, then went off to see Epona and give her a carrot as a small treat.

Next, the children's parents came up to him. They thanked Link over and over again for bringing back their children safe and sound, promising to repay him in whatever way they possibly could. Link smiled, but told them that no such repayment was necessary. Grateful for everything, the parents gave way to Fado, who shook Link's hand vigorously. He spoke, saying how the goats had missed him and that he was looking forward to receiving help back on the ranch again. Link rubbed his head and laughed non-eagerly, as he wished to rest before returning to his work as a ranch hand.

Once everyone had welcomed the hero home, Bo raised his voice over the crowd and gathered their attention. "Alright, everyone! We have chores to attend to and I'm sure Link would like to take some time to rest! We'll be having a celebration tonight to honor his return home, so don't worry, you all will get to speak to him again soon enough!" With that the villagers began to gather out. Some gave Link pats on the back as they did so, while others let out another "Welcome back".

Soon, everyone had left. Or so Link thought. When everyone had finally cleared out, only then did Link notice Ilia who looked at the young man with a smile on her face. Link's heart began to race, and he made his way over to the young woman. Thoughts ran through his head. 'What will she say? Is she happy I'm home? Will she be mad I was gone?... Does my breath smell?' All of these thoughts and others raced through his mind, but all of that disappeared when Link's eyes met Ilia's.

As he stopped in front of her, he opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out however, as he still didn't know what to say. Eventually he settled with an apology. "Ilia… I'm so sorry-" He was cut short as Ilia embraced him in a tight hug. Link's eyes widened in surprise, but went back to normal as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Ilia.

"I'm glad you're back." She said only loud enough for the two of them to hear. For a few moments, the pair stood in silence, enjoying the other's arms around them. A pure moment of bliss, and it was what Link had wanted ever since he returned Ilia's memory to her: to be in her arms.

Eventually they pulled apart. Link had a smile on his face, which disappeared quickly as he saw the scowl on Ilia's. He was in for it now. "Okay, look, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

In return Ilia gave Link a playful punch on the shoulder and immediately went to lecturing him. "Sorry? That's it?! You've been gone for six months! And without saying good-bye to me! Sorry won't cut it this time, Link!"

Even though Ilia was yelling at him like this, Link couldn't help but smile, as it seemed like nothing had changed. He pulled Ilia back into his embrace. Reluctantly, Ilia returned the gesture. "I've missed you, and I promise, I won't leave you like that ever again."

Ilia's lips curled into a smile. She felt overjoyed by his return, but she wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Well, that's a good start, I guess." And they stood there, holding each other, enjoying the happiness both felt at being able to see the other, again. It was what they had both desired for so long. But in the back of Link's mind, he wondered if such a happiness between them could last. Could he truly be the man Ilia knew before his journey? Could he return to a state of peace and bliss?


	3. Chapter 2: From War to Peace

**Hey y'all!**

**Alright, so next chapter is here! This one gets a little dark, not much so, but it sets up the story a little bit more. And there is a light bit of fluff, as well. So, this is gonna be the last update for a few days. I know, I know, I'm sorry, but finals are coming up, and they are a bitch! I will try to work on chapter 3 when I can, but I'm just warning you all, okay? Again, I'm so sorry! Also, if someone can name the song in this chapter, they win… A cookie! Maybe… probably not… you win bragging rights? So, anyways I know you guys want to get to the reading, so have at it! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows, and as always reviews help, good and bad! Enjoy the story, folks!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: From War to Peace<strong>

The rest of the day when Link returned went by slowly. Ilia had to leave after she welcomed Link home to aid in preparations for the return feast that would be held later that night. Link took this as a chance to rest after his long journey back to the small village. After Ilia and Link bid farewell to each other, Link took Epona by her reigns and led her to the natural stable of trees that stood right next to his house. She neighed in delight, happy to be home and grateful at the chance to peacefully graze under the trees' shady boughs.

While his horse enjoyed her outdoor home, Link climbed up the ladder towards his own home. Built into the remains of a tree, the house stood strong and sturdy, even after the length of time Link had been gone on his journey across Hyrule. Nothing much had changed about the house, on the outside. The inside, however, showed the neglect it had received from its owner.

As soon as Link opened the door to his house, a gust of stale and dusty air rushed out after being cramped inside of the building for over half a year. The young hero began coughing violently after inhaling the noxious wind, causing him to double over. Once his fit had ended, he stepped through his door and his eyes widened in both surprise and dismay. The once semi-clean house now looked like the inside of an abandoned mansion.

Several pieces of furniture that had once been considered "clean" were now covered in cobwebs and a thick layer of dust. Rats that scurried away after Link had entered his house now took cover in the basement below. Their scurrying and warning squeals could be heard all the way from upstairs, showing the infestation was something to worry about. The next thing the Hylian noticed was the terrible stench emanating from the area he called a kitchen. No doubt it was the remains of what had once been food, now turned to mush or dust due to the progression of time. All of this combined to make Link recoil in disgust.

"Ugh… This is definitely a mess for the books…" he joked half-heartedly. "And just when I thought I could finally rest." He let out a heavy sigh and began the arduous task of making his house livable again.

Even though the house was a disaster, Link began to think of faster ways to clean it up. The first item on the agenda: take care of the cobwebs and dust. Instantly, Link brought out his trusty lantern and went to work on the cobwebs, burning them away carefully enough to not allow any of the house's wooden furniture to catch on fire. Once finished with that, Link exited his house while leaving its front door open. He brought out the Gale Boomerang and began targeting areas of the house covered in dust. Satisfied with what he targeted, he let the boomerang go and do its thing. It swirled around, tossing loose pieces of paper and small objects to the floor or across the room. Link cringed at every piece of glass or pottery he heard break due to the gale force winds. The dust, and subsequently the broken fragile pieces, was picked up into the vortex created by the boomerang, ultimately turning it into a brown tornado of dirt and debris. When the dirty twister began to find its way back to the point from which it was thrown, Link jumped out of the way. And the boomerang, anticipating Link being there, flew past the house and into the clearing below, dropping to the ground with the dust following suit. Link smiled, happy this idea went right and made his way down to the small field to claim the boomerang.

When he picked it up, he could hear a series of coughs from the object. _I don't believe that to be a proper use of my powers, master_. No doubt it was the Fairy of Winds, not happy with Link using it so haphazardly to clean up the mess in his house.

Link let out a small, short laugh in response. He put the boomerang back in his pouch, then went back up the ladder to his house to see his handiwork. The young man was pleasantly surprised at how his house looked now. The dust had been completely swept away by the boomerang and he had managed to rid the pieces of furniture of any cobwebs. Satisfied with his work, Link went to ridding his kitchen of all spoiled food. Thankfully, very little food was there, only a few pieces of Ordon pumpkin pie, some Ordon goat cheese and milk, which smelt the worst of all the rotten food, and several pieces of squishy, almost liquid-like, fruit. He found an empty wooden bucket, stuffed all of the food inside and threw it out over the edge next to Epona's natural stall, causing the horse to whinny in surprise.

Her owner cringed slightly in response. "Sorry, Epona!" Link apologized. He received a snort of disbelief in response and met a cold stare from his beloved animal companion. He didn't have to be in his wolf form to understand the annoyance radiating from the animal. "I owe you a carrot and apple!" Link bartered as he tried to diffuse the situation. Epona's ears perked up and she seemed to be content with that idea as she went back to grazing.

Now, Link turned around to head inside and get to work on getting rid of the house's rat problem, which he did not look forward to in the slightest. After turning into a wolf numerous times and dealing with the pests, Link absolutely detested the rodents. He gave out a disgusted grunt as he climbed down the ladder to his basement. From his pouch, he produce his lantern and the ancient spinner. He sat his lantern down in the middle of the room and waited for the rats to start moving towards the light. Vast in numbers they believed they could take Link down easily and darted towards the young man, but that was not the case however. In a quick move, Link jumped on the spinner and began riding over the rats that had appeared to attack the Hylian. He made quick work of the numerous amounts of rodents as they disappeared in a flash of dark smoke as Link ran over them.

When the number of rats coming out from the shadows began to dwindle, Link stepped off of his spinner and put it in his pouch. He picked up the lantern and began heading towards the ladder to climb back upstairs. Before he could, however, he caught sight of a familiar chest in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it fully, then slowly made his way over to it. The chest, which Link had stored his old clothes into, was covered in dirt and particles of dust, which he blew away when he got close enough to do so. Once the cloud of fine debris was on the floor, he put the lantern on the ground and opened the chest to see his clothes; stainless, clean, and a remembrance of his time before becoming the Hero of Twilight.

His hands reached out and grabbed the simple white, sleeveless garb that was his shirt. A smile found its way onto his face as he decided to discard the Hero's Tunic he had worn every day for the past two years. Carefully, the hero took off his hat, leather gauntlets, greaves, belts, and the many magical pouches located on said belts. As he removed his last pouch, something dark and diamond shaped fell out of it. Link turned to pick it up, but instantly stopped himself once he recognized the item that had fallen to ground. His eyes stared at the dark, orange encrusted crystal as it hummed with the energy of ancient magic. The wolf's blood inside of his veins began to ache and beg for Link to touch the crystal. Just one little touch, that's all he would need to satisfy the caged beast inside of him. His hand lingered slowly towards the crystal. It hummed loudly in his ears and his heart pounded rapidly, anticipating the transformation. As his hand inched ever more closely to the dark crystal, Link regained his senses, stopping his fingers from grasping the imbued item before him. He shook his head and instead grabbed it by the string Midna had attached to it, allowing him to safely hold the crystal.

Link held the item in front of his face for a moment, still battling the temptation that lingered inside of his mind. "No," he spoke to the crystal. "Not now, my quest is over. Hyrule is safe." He grabbed a piece of discarded cloth from inside the chest and wrapped the crystal up with it. The item was set next to the lantern, with Link coming to a compromise in his mind.

'I don't need it now, nor want it, but it still might be best to keep it with me. I never know when I might have to use it later.' He told himself this to claim that it would help in case something happened to the village, it was a lie however. The part of his being that wished to satisfy the wolf's desire inside of him convinced him of this, knowing full well that Link indeed _wanted _to turn into his wolf form. But his resolve was too strong right now, the dormant wolf would bide his time and wait. Ordon Village may bring him the peace he so desperately wanted, but it knew he would eventually call on the crystal's power. And the wolf would be waiting, ready to be uncaged once again.

Link finally continued to remove the rest of his gear, setting the Hero's Tunic and his main weapons gently inside the chest next to his old clothes. Then, he put on his old farmhand garb, happy to not have the weight of his sword, shield, or chain mail weigh him down. He instantly felt lighter, but also vulnerable, something he had not felt in two years. He shook this feeling off, however, forgetting about it as he was now back in Ordon Village, where he could be at peace. There was no need to feel threatened or be ready to grab his sword at a moment's notice. Though it would take time to forget, Link felt he could rid himself of this feeling and removing the gear he used during his journey was the first step in achieving this goal.

The hero shut the lid of the chest and made his way out of the basement, grabbing his lantern and sticking the covered crystal in one of his pockets. It hummed gently, eager to use its power, but patiently awaiting the Hero of Twilight to allow the ancient magic to once again touch his bare skin. And with that, releasing the beast caged inside.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone made their way to Ordon Ranch. A feast, being celebrated in honor of Link's return, was to be held there. Though very humble and simple farming people, Ordonians always had momentous feasts and festivals. And they were always held at Ordon Ranch, the only place in the village big enough to service such an event. Villagers had been at work all day to have the feast ready before night's fall. Fado struggled the most out of all the villagers, as he had a rough time with trying to herd the ranch's goats back into the stables.<p>

All the work paid off though, as the setting for the feast was a thing of simple beauty, nothing to dashing or fanciful, but simple beauty. Several red colored paper lanterns hung from lines connected in between tall wooden poles. As well, similar lanterns decorated the ranch's gate's wooden pillars, allowing for the atmosphere of festivity to sink in as soon as one entered Ordon Ranch.

A bonfire sat in the middle of the ranch, providing warmth throughout the complex. In front of the bonfire laid a small, impromptu stage that would be used for the musical entertainment that night. Several large tables circled around the stage and bonfire. Dishware sat on top of the wooden tables, covering nearly of inch of them, only leaving room for the food each villager brought to the feast. But what else could one want at such an event? Food, friends, family, festivities, and a fire. The villagers of Ordona Province were indeed a humble and simple people, but they had all the comforts a person could ask for.

As night fell, the bon fire was lit and people began to enter through the ranch's gate. All of the villagers carried in plates of different kinds of food with them. Bo and Ilia brought a huge bowl of hearty pumpkin and fish stew. Fado made a few goat pies to share with everyone. Talo and Malo's family brought with them several loaves of bread. Rusl, Uli, Colin, and his baby sister carried in a few baskets of assorted fruits and pumpkin pie. Finally, Beth's family carried a couple jugs of spiced pumpkin cider, while also bringing in a few more jugs filled with hard cider for the adults. All of this combined could make one's mouth water once they saw the feast. Which was exactly what Link did when he arrived to the feast.

When he passed through the gate, everyone turned to look at him and cheered. As he walked to the tables, he received several pats on the back and hugs, as well as more "Welcome homes". He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, overwhelmed by the reception he received. But once he reached his table, he noticed the food and stared at it with wide eyes. His stomach growled violently at seeing the amount of food laid before him. The biggest he'd seen in the past few months. Everyone laughed at his reaction, which caused him to smirk and continue to rub the back of his head.

Then, he began to look around, trying to find a good place to sit. Truthfully, he was looking for Ilia to sit by, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'Strange,' Link thought to himself 'where'd she disappear to?' Before he could look around more, Bo put his arm around him and guided him to the table that he and Rusl's family sat at.

"Link, my boy!" his voice was warm and boisterous. "Come, sit with Rusl and I. We could use the company!" Link gave a slight smile and accepted his offer, knowing if Ilia was going to sit anywhere, it would be by her father.

Rusl turned to see them approaching the table, and stood up to welcome Link. He put his hand on Link's shoulder in greeting. "Ah, there's the man of the evening! It's good to have you back home, Link."

"It's good to be home, Rusl. I've been gone for too long." Link sat down at the table, happy to be amongst friends again. Being on the road for as long as he had been may have given him a chance to search for enlightenment, but it was void of friends or family. The only friend he had to speak to those past six months was Epona, and even then he only spoke to her when he decided to turn into his wolf form. At the thought of his bestial half, the crystal in Link's pouch began to gently hum. Link turned his mind away from the caged wolf and the cursed object to remove any temptation.

He looked over at Uli across the table, who held a wrapped bundle of cloth in her arm. Link could only assume Rusl and Uli's newborn daughter laid inside. "By the way, Rusl," Link began and shook his hand "I haven't congratulated you yet on the new baby girl. What's her name?"

The aged swordsman returned the handshake. "Well, thank you, my boy. Her name's Juna." Rusl stared longingly at both Uli and his baby girl. "She's been a blessing from the goddesses. A loud one, mind you, but a beautiful blessing, nonetheless. I can definitely say she's taken after her beautiful mother, in both face and attitude." Uli turned to Rusl and smiled sheepishly at the compliment that she knew he meant for both of his lovely ladies.

"True," Uli spoke "but, she cries as loudly as her father did when he was a baby." Rusl, taking a drink at this time, spat it out in surprise across the table. Everyone at the table laughed in response, while Rusl blushed and chuckled lightheartedly. "You should hear here, Link, it keeps us up at all hours of the night." She let out a heavy sigh.

"But it's been worth it. She's beautiful, strong, healthy, and alert, which I'm sure will scare off many of the boys so I don't have to. What more could a man ask for in a daughter?" Rusl spoke, as he and Link chuckled at his small joke.

At this point Bo stood up from his seat, gathering everyone's attention. Once he had it, he began to speak. "Good evening everyone! I hope this meal is satisfactory, and I'd like to thank you all for bringing so many appetizing courses! Now, we are here tonight to celebrate the return of a certain hero!" The bigger man motioned Link to stand up, which he did, if ever so slowly. "My boy, seeing you home has been a blessing for Ilia and I. And I'm sure I can say the same for everyone else, as well!" A cheer followed this, causing Link to again blush and rub the back of his head. Once everyone settled down, Bo continued. "I'm sure all of you wish to begin eating, so I will only say one more thing," he rose his glass, as did the rest of the villagers. "To Link, a man we have all missed and who we are all glad to have back in our lives. Cheers!" Again, everyone cheered. "Enjoy the meal, and the performance from my daughter, Ilia!" At this everyone sat down, spirits high, and began to eat the food set out in front of them. As well, at this time, Ilia appeared from the other side of the bonfire and took her place on the wooden stage.

She bowed before the villagers and greeted them as they applauded. "Thank you. This song used to be sung in ancient ceremonies as the goddess, Hylia, chose her hero and he left on his journey. I sing this song now in honor of our own hero returning to us. Link…" With that she began playing.

Link sat down, but slowly so as the young woman now in front of the bonfire caught his eyes. She wore a white dress that ended just below her knees, something Link hadn't seen her wear often. On her waist was a white ribbon that held the dress to her frame, making her even more beautiful. Atop her head lay a headband made out of white flowers, ones that only bloomed during the summer time. And finally, in her hands, Ilia held a harp, which she began to strum ever so lightly. Link finally sat in his seat, but could barely eat as the young women's still held his attention.

Bo seemed to notice how he looked at his daughter and gave him a friendly slap on the back, prompting him to eat. "I understand, my boy, but don't let this food go to waste. Eat!" He wore a big smile on his face, whether it was genuine friendliness towards Link or happiness that the young man was interested in his daughter, Link could not guess. But he didn't give it a second thought and eagerly ate his food, while simultaneously watching Ilia perform.

She stood still upon the platform. Her fingers the only parts of her body that moved. They danced slowly and gently across the strings of the harp. The song came out sweet, but sorrowful as well, mixing the two opposite emotions into one. Each pluck of her harp was graceful and careful, as each measure went from low to high notes. Then, Ilia began to sing.

_En daʃeʋu no_ _be̞ ʃo̞ndʊ_

_Tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞_

_En daʃeʋu no_ _be̞_ _dʊʃʊ_

_Tʏe ʃʊtʊ no_ _be̞ dezu dotʃe̞_

Her voice, soft and sweet, repeated the verse several times over the melody of the harp, which caused Link's eyes to fixate on her again. She seemed to have noticed, too, as she blushed when their gazes met for a moment. He smiled, happy to see her and grateful to be home.

The rest of the night went by quickly, as everyone drank, ate, enjoyed the music, and talked amongst each other. Ilia sang for almost the entire night, only coming down from the stage to talk to Link and her father for a few moments, as well as eat some food. Fado had drank too much of the hard cider and danced clumsily in front of the stage, before ultimately falling face first in his drunken daze. Bo carried him to the stable and laid him down on a pile of hay, where he slept and threw up like a baby. Many of the other adults had drank too much as well, as they slurred songs being played by Ilia and danced with each other. A drunken Rusl came up to Uli and was scolded by her for how he acted, which caused Link to smirk. The children of the village played tag and many other games, while Colin checked in on his baby sister, who was still in the safety of Uli's arms, from time to time.

It was an amazing celebration, one full of festivity and merry making. Yet, Link still felt out of place somehow, and once he realized it he furrowed his brow in thought. Feasts in his honor, being called a "hero", it never felt right. He wished he could have just remained in Ordon Village, never being a hero and just being him. He missed those days and wished for them to come back. He wished for the days when all him and Ilia did was lay on the sands around Ordon Spring. The days when he played with the children and rode Epona or practiced swordsmanship for their amusement. The days when he didn't have waking nightmares about the monsters he had fought, and the days when he would never have been asked to tell the "Hero of Twilight's" story. Those days…

His gaze fell from the joyous scene in front of him, and he walked out of the ranch, alone. He strolled through the village, still hearing echoes of the feast taking place behind him. Link looked at several of the buildings around him and smirked, reminiscing about his childhood.

Over there, he accidently broke one of the windows at Rusl's house, which he apologized profusely for after he went and found Rusl to show him what had happened. His mentor didn't seem too mad about it, however. He seemed glad that the young boy had actually confessed to his crime.

And by Bo and Ilia's house, where Ilia had taken care of Link numerous times when he injured himself. She would always give him a good scolding as she did her best to heal his wounds. Though, Link didn't mind, because he knew that meant he cared for her and that they were true friends. So, he endured these lectures with a smile and tried to talk with Ilia by moving the subject away from his injury.

The young hero let loose a small chuckle as he continued walking. Eventually, he passed Epona, now asleep, and his house. After that, he found himself making his way over to Ordon Spring, which seemed to be the place he would always go to whenever he felt troubled.

He sat down on the sandy shore of the spring. As he was left with nothing but silence, his thoughts finally caught up to him. His mind began to wander at that point, bringing to light several unpleasant questions. Could he live a normal life again? With what he remembered, was being away from the violence and pain truly peaceful? Would his memories haunt him to no end? Was losing who he was and becoming who he is now worth everything he had done, everything he had achieved? These thoughts, and more, echoed throughout his head. Painfully they found their way deep into Link's subconscious, destroying his will and hindering his resolve.

Suddenly, the dark crystal hidden inside his pouch began to reverberate violently. Then, a sinister, knifing voice akin to that of a snake spoke. _So pained, so destroyed. Everything is different now, you know. _Link looked around, but saw no one. _Heh, heh. Don't bother, _hero_. You won't find me, but you will listen to what I have to say. You don't have a choice. _It felt like the voice was a whisper in his ear, a violent whisper that wormed through his ears and dug its way deep into Link's brain.

The hero grasped his head in pain, biting his lips to hold back the yell that begged to be released. All he could do was grunt and struggle in pain as the voice continued to speak. _Pain, anger, doubt, fear… helplessness. This empowers me and destroys you. And the best part? You can't do anything to stop me from speaking, now. _The invisible voice held a sense of triumph and power, something Link couldn't match in his mentally weakened state. _Still silent, hm? Good, good… Now, you will do as I say if you wish to end this pain. Correct?_ All Link could do was comply with the evil presence and nod.

_Good. Without that pesky hero's tunic, sword, or imp around, I can finally set myself free from your being. To do that, however, I need you to touch the crystal you have that begs pleadingly to be released. That begs you to return to your lycanthrope form. You _do _feel it, yes? _As if on cue, the crystal in Link's pouch began to shake near uncontrollably, painfully jutting the small sharp points of the object into his leg. _You do. Perfect. Then you know the pain will only end if you touch it. You don't have to grasp it, nor hold it. Just one, little touch with your finger will do. _

The howling of a wolf mixed in with the voice at this point. Link tried to control his urges, his primal calling hidden deep in his heart, but to no avail. Everything in his being begged for the voice to stop. If touching the dark artifact relieved him of this burden, then what would it hurt if he transformed into the beast he wished to cage? His mind told him to stop, to not do what he was told, but the pain dug deep into his body, almost forcing his hand towards his pouch. Link's hand found its way inside his pouch and floated mere centimeters away from the crystal. The voice continued to echo in his head, causing him to cringe in pain more and more. _Yes, that's it. That's it! Feel the power emanating from it?_ The voice speaking and the howling wolf came to climax as his index finger came the closest it could get to the crystal without touching it.

"Link?" A familiar voice spoke, causing Link's hand to stop. As he realized what he was doing, he retracted his hand quickly from the crystal. The voice in his head let out a curse, then disappeared, the howling along with it. The pained man turned around to see who had come to join him at Ordon Spring. It was none other than Ilia. His body shook, but only slightly as he tried to hide it from Ilia. He let out a deep breath and a sense of calm took over his body.

Ilia found her way to the spring's shore and sat down next to Link. "Link, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine." He lied, still facing the water.

"Okay…" Ilia spoke, deciding to let the topic drop and knowing Link wouldn't tell her unless he was ready. So, she changed the subject with a smirk. "I saw you leave the feast and knew you'd be here. I didn't realize my singing was that bad."

This brought Link back to the present. He turned to face Ilia. "Bad? I-I didn't leave because your singing was bad! I-it was beautiful, actually." Link stuttered as he struggled to the find the words to speak. Both Link and Ilia blushed at his comment, turning coyly away from each other for a moment.

Ilia let out a giggle as the pair turned back to face each other. "Thanks, Link." For a few minutes the two sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the other's company. They watched the fairies that had recently come out to dance atop the spring's water. It created a dazzling light show, which both Ordonians enjoyed immensely. The water rippled from the touch of the fairies ever so slightly, causing the clear reflection of the moon and stars above to become perfectly distorted. Only one word could describe the scene before the pair: beautiful.

The young hero glimpsed at Ilia for a moment, who stared in awe at the fairies, not paying attention to Link in the slightest. The fairies' light reflected dimly on her skin, enhancing her face's soft features. He smiled, happy to see her face again and to be able to have moments like this with her. And only one word could describe the scene before Link: beautiful.

Then, Link turned his eyes solemnly back towards the water and let out a light sigh. This caught Ilia's attention and she touched his shoulder comfortingly. "Link? Are you sure nothing's wrong?" She wanted to find out what was bothering her friend, so she could help him in any way possible.

Link looked into her eyes and realized he couldn't hide what he felt any longer. "Ilia… I just… I feel like I'm not the person you knew before I left on my journey." They kept each other's gaze as the young Ordonian continued. "Something inside of me has changed, or possibly died. I don't know… And that frightens me, because I feel like this new me will scare you or harm you. I wish I could go back to being the care-free guy you knew, but I don't know if I can." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And… that's why I left six months ago. I needed to find myself again. But I couldn't…"

Ilia's eyes fell down in, what looked like, disappointment for a moment. Link looked away, sadness taking over his eyes. He knew something like this would happen, that she wouldn't accept him, that she would be hurt by what he had changed into. He let out a heavy sigh, holding back the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. Once ready, he faced the young farm girl. "Ilia, I understand if-" The young man was cut short by Ilia embracing the hero in her arms.

"You're so stupid," she whispered into his ear.

"What…?" Link responded dumbfounded.

She broke away from Link's arms and held his gaze with hers. "Link, I don't know what happened to you on your journey, but I know that, somewhere, even if it's deep down inside, the person I grew up with, my friend, is in there. And I know that you would never scare me or harm me." A smile lit her face. "You don't have anything to worry about. You're still you, I'm sure of it. You wouldn't have come back to Ordon Village otherwise."

Link smiled. Maybe he did not believe in his friend's word, but he felt reassured by them nonetheless and knew not to argue with her. "Thanks, Ilia." Both of their smiles continued as they turned once again to watch the fairies' dance.

Ilia was closer to Link now. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, memorizing every detail of this moment. Link blushed slightly, but his smile continued. He put his arm around her and let the young woman rest. Everything felt right, even if the voice from earlier still made Link feel uneasy. His smile faltered. Thinking about the voice prompted him to remember one of the questions he had thought of earlier. 'Was everything I lost worth everything I gained? Good and bad?' He looked at Ilia's sleeping form and smiled. Realizing, in that moment, that everything he lost to find Ilia again was indeed worth it.


	4. Chapter 3: A Royal Summons

**Hey y'all**

**So, first thing to address: explaining my absence. As most of you read in the last chapter, I would be gone for a little bit with finals, but prompting to write a chapter ASAP. But both a dastardly cold and a mental breakdown screwed that up, so again sorry it's late! **

**Second to address: to the one review on the last chapter by the mysterious 'Guest', you were right on the song and thank you so much for the critique! One thing I'm working on as a writer is both dialogue and character interaction, to hear you say you liked it makes my day! **

**Finally, and I don't know how you guys will feel about this, but if I'm gonna continue writing this story, I want to see at least 3-4 reviews per chapter. Now, I know asking this is out of the blue, but there are three reasons I write these stories: 1. For you, the fans (love y'all ;D) 2. For the pleasure of writing and seeing people like my writing (which with the amount of reviews, favorites, follows, and views, I believe you guys do like this story) and 3. For the reviews (this sounds cocky, arrogant, and in an almost "look at me, I write" sort of way, but there's only one way I can get better and that's through the critiquing reviews that you, the readers, leave) So, please, let's try to meet this goal, with the amount of views I'm seeing and the love this story is getting, I believe we can do it! Cause you guys are some of the best fans ever, of course!**

**Also, check out my profile, put some information up on my other stories and have several favorite stories you guys would probably like as well!**

**Anyways, after the long A/N I present to you chapter 3, which will move the plot along quite nicely, methinks. Enjoy the story, folks!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Royal Summons<strong>

The sun radiated brightly in the clear summer sky, with teasing, faint wisps of cool air blowing in from the south. Fall drew closer by the day, the Ordonian Harvest Festival along with it. Many of the villagers around Ordon Village worked in the semi-pleasant conditions to meet the seasonal deadline. Even the young children worked hard, completing their chores and aiding the rest of the village in tending to the growing crops that sprouted in patches around the village. After all, even the children realized without the Ordonian produce there wouldn't be any food nor income for the next year. Yes, everyone was at work to achieve the goal of a bountiful harvest festival. Even Link had his own duties to attend to.

Link had only been home for about a week, but he was eager to begin a peaceful life and return to his equally peaceful job. Though, the job involved sitting on Epona most of the day and watching the goats at the ranch, Link found other activities to keep him interested while he let the goats graze free of his hawk-like eyes. Sometimes he would just sit on the wooden gate to the ranch while he wrote or drew in his journal. Even since he had returned home, he had written several accounts on his journey, reflecting on past adventures and dark lessons he had learned. He didn't want to tell anyone what truly happened on his journey, so his journal served as a way to ease his mind whenever the hero thought of his quest and all it entailed.

Other times, while not writing in his journal, Link would play with the children. He would grab two wooden swords and teach Talo the proper techniques of swordsmanship. Though the young boy had been a little bit of a nuisance two years back, Link could tell he had grown. Talo had finally realized that he didn't know a thing about wielding a sword, so he eagerly looked forward to being tutored by Link every day.

While Link practiced swordsmanship with Talo, he gave lessons to Colin on horseback riding. Though the young boy had a natural gift for riding, Link wanted to teach him proper techniques on being one with his horse, as well as how to fight on horseback. This dominated most of the equestrian lessons, but Colin learned fast as his dad had already showed him the basics of riding and swordsmanship.

Beth, on the other hand, didn't care much for either activity. She opted to stay on the sidelines and watch from afar, impressed with the skills both boys were developing. Malo had only been home once since Link had returned. After that, he left to return to Castle Town and the Malo Mart located therein. He enjoyed being a merchant, but how he convinced his parents to let him run it alone at such a young age, Link would never know.

However, most of the time, when Link wasn't on his own or practicing with the children, Ilia would be with him. They would talk, lay down under the warm sun in the green field of Ordon Ranch, and eat a hearty lunch that usually consisted of pumpkin soup and Ordon goat milk. They would reminisce about their days as kids and the past, putting smiles on both of their faces, no matter how embarrassing or painful the memory was. Both of them were just happy to be able to talk like they had before Link had left on his quest. Which, Ilia would try to ask about from time to time. Link would respond by rubbing the back of his neck, turning his gaze from Ilia to the ground, and responding with a half-hearted "I'm not ready to talk about it" every time she asked.

All she would do was give a half-smile, put her hand on his should comfortingly and say "I understand. Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be here." She knew Link's quest had changed her friend, and it had been a difficult, as well as terrifying. So, she would wait until Link could bring himself to speak of his journey, and she would be ready to share the burden that came with it.

On one such day when Ilia and Link had been enjoying lunch and sharing stories on a cooler than normal summer afternoon, they heard a yell coming from the Ordon Ranch gate. "HEY! MR. LINK!" The pair turned towards the wooden gate to see a familiar red hated man running towards them. It was none other than the Postman.

Link waved at the quickly approaching man with a questioning look on his face. He knew the sight of the Postman obviously meant he had some mail, but he didn't know who it would be from. After all, he had been back in Ordon Village for only a week and made sure no one knew of his whereabouts once he had finished his quest.

The Postman came to an abrupt stop in front of the farmhand, letting out a sigh as he did so. "Hello, Mr. Link. It's a pleasure to see you again!" Greeted the Postman cheerfully. Before Link could respond, he held up his index finger in front of Link's face, cutting the hero off. "Anyways, enough with the small chit-chat. You have a pile of letters, most of them dated about six months ago! Right around your disappearance."

Link, a little agitated by the finger shoved in his face, watched as the smiling Postman pulled out a stack of at least fifty letters. Both Ilia and Link's eyes widened in surprise. "All of those letter… Are for me?" Link asked incredulously.

The Postman continued his smile and nodded his head gleefully. "Indeed, sir! I ordered the letters by importance, or how important the outside of them looked at least." Link took the huge stack of letters. "And that's all the letters I have for you, Mr. Link!" He turned to Ilia with a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry, Miss Ilia, but no letters for you today…"

Ilia waved off the apology, seemingly okay with not having received as many letters as Link had. This confused the Postman, who believed mail was the ultimate form of happiness. The smiling, red hated man shook away his confusion, then saluted the two. "Good day, Mr. Link and Miss Ilia! There's mail to be delivered!" And with that, the unnaturally fast Postman sprinted away from the pair and through the gates to continue on his delivering route.

Link stared at the stack of letters, still surprised by how much mail he'd received, even _if _he'd been away for six months. "Goddess, that's a lot of letters…" he and Ilia sat down. The blonde-haired man set the pile of letters down next to him and picked up the first one located at the top. The letter, sealed in a deep, velvet-like red envelope, caught his attention first, its look easily identifying it from a person of nobility and rank. When Link turned the letter over to open it, he noticed it was closed with a wax seal of the Royal Family. Only one member of the Royal Family would send him a letter. "Zelda…? How does she know I'm back already?"

The name caused Ilia to perk up from reading one of Link's letters. "Zelda? _The _Zelda?! As in, _Princess_ Zelda?!" She stared at him in shock, while Link clamped his free hand over his mouth, forgetting that he still hadn't told his friend that Zelda had aided him in his fight against Ganondorf. "I knew you were on an important journey, but Princess Zelda was involved?!"

A sheepish smile came to Link's face. Maybe, he could tease her a little with this information. "Yeah, it was pretty important. In fact, I even… Hey, are you reading some of my mail?" At this point Link had turned his attention from the letter to find Ilia reading a piece of plain parchment.

Now she smiled as she turned the tables on him. "Oh, maybe..." she taunted the young hero. "It's nothing important. Just a letter from… Kili?" Ilia had a confused and, if Link wasn't mistaken, a slightly disappointed tone. "Who's Kili?" the young woman tried asking nonchalantly, but failed. Luckily for her, Link was terrible with social cues and tones.

Link, figuring nothing was wrong and that he just imagined the disappointment in Ilia's voice, let out a sigh and spoke. "No one, really. I just played this game once in Castle Town called the STAR Game ran by a guy named Purlo. More like a scam than a game," Link scoffed. "Anyways, I beat him at his _own _game. You should have seen the look on his face!" This prompted the young man to chuckle softly. "So, I won. That's how I met Kili, Hanna, and Misha, three young girls who followed me around Castle Town asking for my autograph." Link paused for a moment. "It was actually flattering."

"Sounds like this journey gave you an ego." Ilia swatted his chest with the back of her hand playfully, causing both of them to laugh. The young woman laughing in both amusement and relief, happy to know Link didn't have a special someone she didn't know about.

Once the laughing ceased, Link opened up the envelope in his hand, taking out the expensive piece of cream colored parchment. He unfolded it and read it aloud so Ilia knew what it said. The young man knew it was either that, or risk her reading more of his mail. Plus he couldn't say no to that eager-looking face peeking at the letter over his shoulder.

"Ahem," Link began "_Dear Link, Though your whereabouts are currently unknown, I feel I should send you a letter for when you return from your journey. I did not have a chance to properly thank you for all you did for Hyrule and its people. I would like you to come to Castle Town and we shall throw a proper ceremony in your honor. Not many know what you have done to save us, and far fewer people know about the true threat we faced. I believe it is time you receive the recognition proper for a hero of your stature. Please, as soon as you are able, come to Castle Town. Bring whomever you wish, as well. I'm sure some of your friends would love to see Hyrule Castle and be a part of your ceremony. Yours sincerely, Princess Zelda." _

Link's brow furrowed, not necessarily confused by what Zelda had offered, but made uneasy by the concept in general. Though having a ceremony like that would make sense for what Link did, he didn't necessarily want the recognition. He'd rather be free in Ordon Village, free to do what he wants, free to not be looked at as only a "hero", and free to be whom he was. Maybe he could talk Zelda out of this and just make it a small feast, like his friends had done for him. Either way, it looks like he would be heading to Castle Town very soon.

"'Bring whomever you wish', huh?" Link turned to see Ilia inches away from his face, causing him to jerk back in surprise. Ilia giggled, which she tried to hide from the surprised man with her hand. Once Link had sat back up again, she continued. "So, Link. Do you have anyone in mind?" the young farm girl asked playfully, fishing for the answer she wanted.

A playful smile came to the young hero's face. "Well, I'm sure Rusl would like to come, as well as Colin, maybe Talo…"

Ilia frowned, unsatisfied with his answer. "Oh come on, there has to be _someone _else." She put emphasis on her last words, trying to make it painfully clear to Link what she wanted to hear.

Link put his index finger to his chin, sarcastically pondering. "Hm… Nope. I can't think of anyone else who would want to go."

His friend's mouth dropped. "You know who I'm talking about, Link!"

"Oh, really? Who?" he responded coyly.

"Me, of course!"

Link laughed at her response. "Of course you can come along, Ilia. I wouldn't have it any other way." He gave her one of his trademark smiles and looked at her with his blue eyes, prompting her to look into them and give a smile in return.

The young man stood up, and his hand extended itself out towards Ilia. "Come on," he began "we have a lot to do if we're gonna leave for Hyrule Castle anytime soon. We better let the others know and begin packing." Ilia nodded, grabbing his hand as he lifted her up. They left the ranch together and, unbeknownst to Link who seemed to unconsciously ignore the obvious, but plainly clear to Ilia, still hand in hand. The farm girl blushed fiercely, but smiled. Her hand felt as if it belonged in Link's strong, but caring, grip. She didn't mind it in the slightest, allowing him to lead her as they made their way towards Ordon Village.

* * *

><p><em>"Monster…"<em>

_ The whisper continued throughout the darkness, but it wasn't Ilia's voice whispering this time. It reminded Link of a snake. Knifing, hissing, slithering, plotting. The darkness around him began to melt away, giving him vision of an empty, white plain of existence. But the darkness didn't disappear. No, it instead coalesced into a ball of dark energy._

_ "Monster…" It continued to whisper even though its form had completely changed. Link couldn't respond, in fact he couldn't move. The young hero stood completely frozen in this separate realm of dreams and nightmares. "That's what they'll call you in the stories, hero. Monster…" _

_ As the voice spoke something else besides the same threatening whisper it had spoken before, the darkness began to morph and bend. Appendages, arms and legs, found their way out of the black mass. A body began to form in front of Link's eyes. When the head of the mass appeared, Link stood in shock, which was all he could do. The head had eyes of bloody, red death and a black pointed hat donned the creature's mess of gray hair. The darkness mimicked Link, donning a black version of his tunic and other parts of his garb. Its form matched the hero's in every way possible, save for the black coloring and the red eyes._

_ "And do you know why they'll call you a monster in future stories?" It gave a smile as the darkness continued to speak. "Because you will commit treacherous acts against the ones you love." The darkness began to cackle manically as it waved its hand in front of itself. With such dark magic, the evil being conjured a very familiar looking women in front of Link. The hero's eyes widened in shock as the evil being's smile grew in pleasure._

_ It was Ilia, it couldn't be anyone else. She stood still in front of the darkness incarnate. A very toothy, wide grin, covered the women's face. Her eyes were wide open, showing a crazed sort of glee in them. It was as if Ilia felt happy to stand in front of Link's evil counterpart. Though Link knew she wasn't there out of her own free will. She couldn't be, could she?_

_ "Well, we both know it won't technically be you that commits these acts," the black being formed a dark sword in front of the frozen women's throat. "We both know you don't have the guts to harm an innocent person. We both know you wouldn't harm a single person you love. But we also both know that I look exactly, like, you." The shadow pointed its free hand at Link and its cackling continued. "And, we both know that no one will believe you when you say you didn't kill this girl."_

_ With that, it lowered its free hand and slid the dark blade against Ilia's flawless skin. It was as if it almost didn't happen, the slit across the young woman's throat almost invisible to the naked eye. Her face didn't even betray the pain she felt, as it held the same crazed look. The only distinguishable feature that showed something wasn't right was the thin line of blood coming from the fine wound. Eventually, the thin line turned into drops, then the drops turned into a slow waterfall of the red liquid._

_ Link's mouth opened wide and let out a silent scream. Then, he regained control of his body and ran over to the collapsing form of Ilia. The hero's dark counterpart disappeared in a wisp of black smoke, leaving the dying Ilia alone with the distraught hero. By the time Link had made it to her side, the young woman had already fallen to the ground. He lifted Ilia's head up as the blood kept flowing from her neck with no sign of stopping. She still wore the same, crazed look on her face, not even remotely reacting to what had happened to her._

_ "No… NO! Ilia… I'm… No, this isn't real. You can't be dying!" His eyes filled with tears that openly fell down his face. Link closed his eyes, trying his best to rid himself of the image in front of him. Then, he felt a warm hand on his cheek. His eyes opened. "Ilia…?"_

_ Her crazed look had disappeared, now her face had become calm and relaxed. A small smile tugged on her lips and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Link clasped the hand on his cheek with his own. "Link… I know… it wasn't… you…" She coughed, sprinkling drops of blood on herself and Link. Once her fit had ended she continued. "Please… save… yourself… I… I…" Before she could finish her sentence, her hand fell limp and the life disappeared from her eyes. She was gone._

_ All Link could do was look on in sadness and shock. That monster had killed her, and he couldn't do anything about it. "No! Ilia! No… NO!" He clutched her body, not wanting to let go or leave her. "This isn't real…" He whispered into the dead girl's neck, trying to console himself. "This isn't… no…" He held onto her body tighter, until the whispers began again._

_ "Monster…"_

* * *

><p><em> The young hero looked up from his dead friend and saw the entirety of Ordon Village around him. Every one of them carried a weapon of some sort. A dagger, a sword, an impromptu mace, none were empty-handed. "Monster…" they all repeated simultaneously.<em>

_ Link looked back at the limp form of Ilia in his body. "No, I didn't… I couldn't…" he closed his eyes, accepting his fate while pleading half-heartedly that this wasn't his doing. The mob encircled Link, allowing no room for him to escape. But he didn't want to, because, for some reason, he felt as if Ilia's death was his fault. Whether he hadn't tried hard enough or he had inadvertently caused this, the villagers around him judged him. And in their eyes, he was guilty._

_ "Monster…" And then, all at once, they assaulted the poor hero._

Link's eyelids shot open, but he laid still on his sleeping mat. His breathing, which had become rapid and shallow, calmed down as he took in several deep breathes, trying to match his heart beat and breathing together. Once he had regained control of his body, he sat up very slowly. The soft glow of the fire's embers gave light to the shadows around him and a pale blue coming from the east shone small slivers of the sun's rays onto Hyrule field. It had been about a day since the group had left Ordon Village, he realized as he readjusted himself to the present.

He took one, last deep breathe before looking around the small campsite he, Rusl, and Ilia had set up for the night.

Epona, not far from the camp, had been interrupted by Link's restless sleeping as she grazed. Grazing with her was Rusl's horse, who didn't seem to notice Link's abrupt awakening. After Link had calmed down, Epona went back to eating the long, green grass.

Then, his vision turned to the sleeping mass only a couple feet away from him. Ilia. Her sleeping form faced his body. Link let out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding in as he noticed that her neck lay bare of any cuts or blood. He smiled, then continued to look at her, memorizing every detail of her as she slept peacefully. She grinned slightly, showing she dreamt about something good. Link wondered what she was dreaming about. Her body lay perfectly still, save for her chest moving as she breathed in and out. And her face, the part of Ilia's being that the young man stared at in awe. Even while she slept, she was beautiful in his eyes. The faint dimples from her smiling, the closed lines of her eyelids, and the contoured curve of her lips. Link felt as if he was looking at the goddess, Hylia, herself.

"So, my boy. Bad dreams, I take it?" Link turned his head to face Rusl, who looked at the young man from across the glowing embers of the campfire. He looked at the young hero with a curious, yet interested look.

Link blushed in response, having been caught staring at his sleeping companion. "Yeah," he responded slowly and solemnly, deciding not to lie to the man he considered to be like a father to him. "How did you know?"

"Well, with how you were thrashing about in your sleep and how you woke up, I think it's pretty clear that you were having nightmares." He moved closer to sit by his apprentice. "Hm…" the older man pondered for a moment as he sat back down. "Well, I can tell getting you to admit to that was hard enough, so I won't ask you to share the specifics of these dreams until you're ready, my boy." Link gave a half-hearted smile in reply as his mentor continued. "But, let me tell you, I've been in that position before. Terrible dreams after a traumatic event in your life, in this case your journey, are common. And I know that these are nightmares you would never even consider dreaming about before this quest of yours."

Rusl paused, lost in thought for a moment, thinking about his nightmares that had haunted him in the past. "So, let me give you this friendly piece of advice," he spoke with a half-smile "share your experiences and nightmares with someone. It helps, trust me. It took me months to figure that out. And after I did figure it out, I wished I told Uli from the very beginning. She helped me in more ways than I could've helped myself. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help you in the same way, Link." The young hero didn't know who his old friend was talking about, until he pointed his finger over towards Ilia.

Again, Link blushed and laughed uneasily. "Rusl, I think you have the wrong-"

Rusl smiled and patted Link on the shoulder. "No I don't, my boy. I see the way you look at her, I know why you left Ordon Village in the first place: to save our children, but to also save her. She means a lot to you, and I think you should tell her that. But, with how hard it is to get you to have a full a conversation, I'm sure you telling her your feelings is nigh impossible." Again, Rusl patted Link's should, a little rougher this time and laughed heartily.

Link shoved his mentor's arm away, smirking as he did so. "Well thanks for the vote of confidence, Rusl."

Rusl put his hands up in mock accusation. "Hey, just calling them as I see them." They both smirked at each other, happy to have a conversation like this again. It had been far too long. "Well, I do believe the sun is rising. So, if we're gonna make it to Castle Town before sundown, I think we should start packing up camp." He stood up and made his way to his sleeping mat. "I'll start packing up our supplies on the horses, while you wake up Ilia and you two get your own belongings packed. Deal?"

His protégé nodded, as a relaxed nature took over the darkness he felt in his heart moments ago. After Ilia was awoken by Link, the trio shared a meager breakfast of fruit. Once they had finished eating they set out on the road again, hoping to meet their goal of being at the castle before the sun had set. Rusl saddled his horse as Link and Ilia did the same with Epona. Though a slight blush had come to the pair's faces at having Ilia wrap her arms around Link's waist, they were comfortable with it, having done it many times back in Ordon Village when Ilia asked. The older swordsman turned around to look at the pair, prompting him to emit a short laugh. He received a stare saying "Be quiet" from Link while Ilia's red deepened on her cheeks. Rusl turned around, shrugging his shoulder and saying only loud enough for himself to hear, "They're made for each other. But Link has to speak his emotions or Ilia has to let go of her stubbornness if either of them are going to know how the other feels."

The rest of the trip passed by uneventfully, with only small chat and silence occupying the few pieces of conversation between the trio. The atmosphere of the land had changed by the time they passed through the small passage that led to the field outside of Castle Town. Twilight had overshadowed the kingdom, leaving it colored in hues of oranges and yellows, sharing the colors of the sun itself. Link cringed involuntarily, remembering his journey and the close friend he lost because she had to return to rule the Twilight. He wondered, when twilight came, did Midna look down at him as their worlds came so close to touching? Did she miss him as he did her? He would never know, but he ridded himself of his melancholy quickly, not wishing to explain its cause to either Ilia or Rusl. Not yet.

As they road into town, the faint yells of last minute bartering and trading hit the trio swiftly. Castle Town, the biggest market in all of Hyrule and one of the most important places in the entire kingdom. This was where almost every bit of trading took place in Hyrule. Shops and stands lined the entirety of the bustling town, decorated in amazing works of architecture. This all came together in the center of town where most of the higher end shops ran their business, and where even more beautiful works of Hylian building design could be seen.

Several pillars decorated the entrance to the various shops circling the town square. The pillars were grooved from the very bottom to the very top of their being, ending only at the top and base of the pillars, which were decorated with roses and vines encircling them. Along the tops of shops hung red banners with triforce emblazoned in gold on it. In the middle of the town, a fountain of pure water tied all of the buildings' designs together remarkably. The symbol of the Hylian Royal Family stood in the middle of the fountain, risen up by another, though significantly smaller, fountain. Water from Lake Hylia streamed and pooled in the fountain, while housewives gathered around the pool to discuss the latest gossip and wash any last minute dirty clothes. Children and townsfolk swarmed around the town square, chatting, selling, buying, playing, it made the trios' hearts warm in happiness. A peaceful time with no war, that's what Link and Rusl had fought to achieve. And they had succeeded.

Almost no one recognized the hero, to Link's relief, as they were too busy or preoccupied to pay the group any notice. Of course, he wanted to see Malo, Telma, and the rest of the Resistance, but for now, he wanted to meet with Zelda and then go to bed. He would take Ilia and go see them the next day.

As they passed from Castle Town into the courtyard of Hyrule Castle, Ilia looked on in awe as a "Wow" permeated her lips. Even with the many construction structures marring its beauty by repairing the war torn castle, it still caused one to look on in amazement. The gardens bloomed with several summer flowers and two smaller fountains on either side of it. A statue of one piece of the triforce rising from a twisted pillar stood triumphantly in the middle of the castle's pathway, mirroring its two sisters that hid behind the walls separating the garden into three sections. The castle itself towered majestically over the riding travelers, appearing as if it was being taken in by twilight due to the setting sun west of it. All in all, the elements of Hyrule Castle and the evening sky combining together painted a grand image in front of the travelers.

As they approached the gate, a pair of guards stopped the group. Link, expecting this, pulled out the letter from Zelda and handed it to one of the guards. They examined the letter, nodding towards them and asking the travelers to dismount their horses, which the guards would escort to the castle's stables. After Ilia, Link, and Rusl dismounted their horses, one of the guards took the animals by their reins, leading them to the western wing of the garden. The other guard escorted the group through the gates.

In the expansive parlor decorated in fine, velvet carpeting and with equally colored banners, the guard halted the three and then made his way up the western half of the expansive staircase. Minutes later, the guard reappeared with a woman trailing behind him.

She walked with a graceful and benevolent posture. Rusl bowed in reverence to the Hylian princess, Link looked on at his friend with a familiarity, and Ilia stared at her with both a mixture of awe and jealousy. Her brown hair, with a few wisps of blonde, fell down to the middle of her back in a braid, with two other braids on either side of her face and any faint wisps that would have fallen past her forehead were held back by a crown. The crown, decorated with a blue sapphire in its center, was a mixture of both gold and silver, two precious metals rarely seen by the people of Ordon Village. Golden pauldrons rested on her shoulders and white, silk gloves covered the rest of her arms. She was dressed in a silk gown that was colored a mixture of purple and white, with several embroideries and gold decorations sewn into it. Once Ilia had broken her gaze she bowed as well, but a question stuck in her mind as she did so: How well did Link know her?

The princess stopped in front of Link with a clear smile on her face and embraced the hero in a friendly hug. "Link," she sighed in relief "it's such a joy to see you, again. I'm glad you made it back from your journey."

Link hugged in return and showed a smile as well. "It's great to be back, Zel, and to see the castle almost repaired."

They broke their hug. "Yes, it is great to be able walk in the gardens and admire their beauty once again. But it's just as great to see my people as happy as they were before." She broke her gaze from Link, turning her attention from him to his two guests. "I see you took me up on my offer to bring guests." Her gaze fell to Rusl first.

"Rusl, correct?" he nodded, still bowed in front of the princess. "Please, you don't have to bow. Any friend of Link's is a friend of mine." He relaxed, standing up straight and sharing a reluctant smile with Zelda.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, your highness. After out last meeting so many months ago, I didn't think you'd remember me." He spoke.

"How could I forget you? OR any member of the Resistance for that matter. Anyone who put their life on the line to save Hyrule deserves to be remembered." Both continued smiling, but Zelda turned her soft gaze from Rusl towards Ilia, who still bowed out of a sense of reverence towards the kind princess. "Now, I don't believe we've met, and please, as I said, there's no need to bow."

Reluctantly, the young woman rose from her bowed position. "I-it's a pleasure, your majesty. I-I'm Ilia." She stuttered slightly, unfamiliar with the feeling of speaking to royalty and still in marvel at both the appearance of the princess and the castle itself.

The princess took Ilia's hand in both of hers, shaking it in a gentle manner. "I'm honored." She thought for a moment, then continued to speak. "Ilia… You wouldn't happen to be the same Ilia that Link spoke of every time we met and the reason he left on his journey in the first place?"

This prompted Link to rub the back of his neck as he looked away from the two. Ilia blushed, not knowing how to respond to the princess's question. And Rusl tried to hold back a stifling laugh, amused at the turn of events. The princess continued to smile and spoke, "Of course you are, the way he described your eyes and your golden hair could only mean you." Ilia's face continued to burn as Link turned his body towards Rusl, completely ignoring the conversation between the young women. The princess looked between the two, then at Rusl for an explanation, only giving her a shrug of his shoulders.

She took the silence as a reason to continue to speak. "Well, I'm glad to see you two again and meet you, Ilia," her voice, even in the awkward atmosphere, still sounded graceful and pleasant. "I believe that I am busy addressing diplomats and politicians for the rest of the night, so we'd have to wait until tomorrow to talk more. I'm sorry, but you know the nobility and bureaucrats: patience isn't in their vocabulary." The group laughed shortly at her joke, which diffused the embarrassing situation between Ilia and Link.

"I will leave you in the care of my captain of the guard, Ghislain." She gestured to the armored man behind her. "He will lead you to your rooms for the evening." Zelda made her way back up the stairs and waved to the travelers. "I wish you all good night, and eagerly await to speak to all of you at breakfast."

With that, Ghislain took over and led the trio up the opposite flight of stairs to the guest rooms reserved for visiting ambassadors and special guests. Ghislain stopped the group in front of Rusl's room first, where he bid good night to his companions and entered the lavishly decorated room.

Next, the two stopped in front of Link's room. Before he could enter his room, however, Ilia asked him to wait. His gaze turned back to her, a questioning look in his eyes. She played with her hands nervously and looked at her feet in the same way. "I… um…" without saying anything else, and before Link could speak, she closed the distance between them, stepped up on the tips of her toes, and lightly kissed Link's cheek. She quickly stepped back and continued to follow the captain, happiness etched on her face and pleasant surprise on Link's. "Good night, Link." She walked backwards a few more steps before facing Ghislain again, following him to her room.

All Link could do was stand, as he rose his hand to the cheek she kissed and a smile slowly crept up onto his face. Many questions had finally been answered that he had wanted to know for a long time now. But just as many questions popped into his head, though he decided to focus on the happiness that now shone in his heart, as it did in Ilia's. He entered his room, and with this reminder of Ilia burning pleasantly on his cheek, believed he would be able to sleep peacefully tonight. Perhaps they could both receive respite from the nightmares that tortured them and dream of the only person they could think of: each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I don't post post-ANs anymore, but wanted to remind y'all to review, cause I know we can do it! Peace, y'all!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Day Together

**Hey y'all**

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY late chapter, but it's Christmas time! So, consider this long chapter my gift to y'all! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Anyways, I've been traveling a lot, so that's why I haven't been able to write as much as I've wanted to. However, I did get four reviews on the last chapter, so here's the next! And I promise, I'll try to get these posts out faster from now on, I swear. Also, please put feedback in those reviews (most did, but this is just a friendly reminder). I do need to know how well you guys like this story and how my writing is! Thanks! So, 3-4 reviews, good or bad, let's make it happen! I know we can! Enjoy the story, folks! And Happy New Years!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Day Together<strong>

The next morning, the group met in Hyrule Castle's lavish dining hall, at the behest of Princess Zelda. The dining hall was enormous, with an ornate table running almost the entire length of the room. It was crowded from end to end with several pastries and foods that the small group of Ordonians could only dream of, which caused Link's mouth to water uncontrollably. However, it only had four sets of silverware and plates set for the meal, showing it would only be Princess Zelda and her guests that would be eating in the hall this morning, more for private reasons than anything.

Ilia, Link and Rusl were motioned to sit down by Ghislain, who had been their guide the night before and this morning. Link was motioned to set in the seat right of the head of the table, with Ilia taking the seat next to him. Rusl, on the other hand, was motioned to sit in the seat left of the head of the table. Once seated, the captain excused himself to go retrieve Zelda so they could conduct their meeting.

The group did not have much to wear for such an occasion at the castle, but they made do. Ilia wore the same white dress she had worn the night of Link's return. It still clung to her pleasantly and, in the windowed room of the dining hall, caused her to glow ever so slightly. This drew the young man's attention to her several times. Each time he was caught looking at her, both would turn their face away and blush.

Link, who kept repeating this process over and over again, wore his green tunic and the subsequent pieces of clothing that came along with it. Since he had only returned from his journey about two weeks ago, his tunic was the only thing he had that could be remotely linked to formal wear. But it felt good to wear his hero's outfit again. His sense of invulnerability was gone and he could carry the equipment he had collected over the course of his quest to save Hyrule from the Twilight Realm. Thus, making him ready for any situation that would throw itself at him.

As for Rusl, he wore the patchwork armor he had worn in the Resistance. Not considered formal by any means, it was the armor he wore to fight in the war. So, he believed it to be as good of a regalia as any vibrant piece of clothing or shiny piece of jewelry that most nobles in Hyrule Castle wore. Besides, it made him seem more like the true knight he actually was, giving him his own sort of rugged, regal look.

After the three sat down, he finally noticed the repeated actions both Ilia and Link had been performing since they had all met up. A warm, small smile came to his face. "So," he began as to receive both young people's attention "did I miss anything last night?"

Both of them turned away from the other two, with Ilia's face turning red and Link rubbing the back of his neck nervously. However, both of them had a smile on their face. 'Meaning, something good happened last night, at least,' Rusl noted. He laughed at their reactions as he reached for the food laid out in front of him, grabbing some hard boiled eggs and few links of sausage.

Link followed suit almost instantly as he picked out a few pieces of red summer melon, strips of bacon, and other pieces of food. His appetite hadn't changed in the slightest, which both Ilia and Rusl noticed, causing the young woman to the giggle and the older man to smirk. As the group went to work on the food before them, they began talking about small things. They mostly talked about Ordon Village and the upcoming Ordonian Harvest Festival. Then, Rusl wondered aloud where Zelda was and what could possibly be taking so long for her to meet them.

As if on the cue, the doors to the dining hall opened to reveal Ghislain leading the Princess behind him. She wore the same thing that the small group of Ordonians saw her in yesterday, but this time, her hair was curled into a tight bun on the back of her head. Two thin strands of hair hung fell down either side of her head and the crown held the rest of her auburn hair back from marring her face. Even in the early hours the day, she kept a regal beauty that very few would ever see.

Rusl and Ilia both made small motions to get out of their seats and bow to the princess. But, she held her hand up to the two of them, prompting them to both stop and sit back down. Zelda wore a small smile as they did so and took her seat at the head of the table. She shifted a little bit to make herself comfortable. Once she was, she addressed her guests.

"Good morning, everyone," she spoke with a genuine happiness in her voice. "Did everyone sleep well?" The Ordonians nodded, which please Zelda. "I'm glad. So, Link", she paused as she moved a few pieces of food onto her plate "how was your journey? If I may ask."

Link, whose mouth was filled with food, stopped mid chew and just looked at the princess. All three of his friends struggled to hold in a laugh in as they looked at the feasting man. He finished chewing and then let out a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course, and it was an… uneventful journey," he didn't want to give away too much detail right now, but enough to satisfy Zelda. "I just needed some time, that's all."

"I understand," her smile continued and she truly knew what he meant. "With all that you have been through, especially with Midna and the twi-".

"Excuse me, princess," Link interrupted her hurriedly. "I haven't um… Told Ilia or Rusl the full story of what happened. So, could we…?" He left the question out in the air, hoping it would get his point across.

Zelda put her hand to her mouth as her smile disappeared and her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" she kept a poised posture and didn't skip a beat as she continued to speak after this unexpected response. "I'll let you tell them later, then." Link bowed his head gratefully. Rusl stared on in confusion, eventually shaking it off. Ilia, on the other hand, showed no change in her facial expression, but in her mind she began to question who this "Midna" could possibly be and why Link silenced Zelda about her so quickly.

"Anyways," Zelda continued. "I'm sure you know by the letter you received as to why I have asked you to come to Hyrule Castle."

"I do, actually," the young hero paused to wipe his mouth with his napkin. "And I know that such a ceremony for… me, would be expected. But, I was wondering, do we have to have such a ceremony?"

"What do you mean?" the princess looked at him questioningly.

"Well," the Ordonian began to scratch the back of his head. "I'm just not good with speeches and the attention and such. So, I would rather we not have a big ceremony. Is that okay?"

The young ruler gave a small smile in return to her friend's request. "Of course, Link. If you do not wish to have such a ceremony, then I'm okay with that."

Link smiled, happy to know the ceremony would not occur. His happiness didn't last long, as Rusl took this as an opportunity to speak. "If I may, your highness. I think we should at least have some sort of celebration for the modest hero." Link stared at him from across the terrible, receiving a knowing, knifing smile from his mentor. "Possibly a banquet, per se?"

Zelda looked between the two, and when she realized what Rusl was doing, she followed suit, a matching smile forming on her face. "Rusl, I do believe you are correct. It would be remiss of me to not have some sort of celebration for our hero here." She gestured towards Link, who now smirked and gave both of his friends a deadly glare.

"Trust me, Zel, you really don't have to do this." Link tried for one more out. The whole time Ilia just watched while giggling at her friend's slight misfortune.

"Oh, but I think we do. A small feast tonight, in honor of Link. That sounds like a splendid idea, don't you think, Rusl?"

"Of course, your highness. Now, I believe Ghislain asked me to aid in training the troops today. So, I'll take my leave." The older man got up from his chair quickly and made his way towards the training grounds.

"You'll pay for this later, Rusl!" Link yelled after him. All he received in return was a nonchalant wave as the man walked away with Ghislain.

Both Zelda and Ilia tried to hide their laughs behind their hands, enjoying the opportunity to tease Link like this. It made everything seem normal.

"Don't worry, Link. It'll be just us and any you wish to invite from Castle Town. So, I promise it will not be a big ordeal." The princess gave Link a reassuring smile as she rose from her chair. As she did so, maids began to clear away the table, taking dish after dish and plate after plate away to be washed. "Now, I must attend to my duties. The ambassadors have waited long enough, I'm sure. I'll prepare the banquet for tonight. Meet back here an hour after twilight. You two are free to do whatever you please. I'll see you both later." With that, the princess left the dining hall, leaving Ilia and Link by themselves.

"Well, they definitely cornered you," Ilia toyed with Link.

Link smiled at her comment. "Yeah, they did. But I'll at least get Rusl back for it. Don't know about Zelda, though."

"Yeah, getting payback on the _Princess_ of Hyrule for this almost sounds like treason." She said with a coy smile.

Her friend gave a short laugh as he stood up. "True. But today, I think I'll just worry about spending time with you," his smile continued as he extended his hand to Ilia. "I don't think you've received a proper tour of Castle Town yet, if I'm not mistaken."

Ilia put her hand in Link's as she stood up alongside him. "No, I don't believe I have. But who could give me a tour of such a big place?" She continued playing along with Link's game.

The hero chuckled lightly. "I'm sure I know of someone who'd be willing and able."

"Good," the young woman said. "I'm eager to see this tour." Then, the pair left the dining hall, hand in hand. It felt right, and they didn't let go as they walked out of the castle into the bustling marketplace of Castle Town.

Castle Town Square was abuzz with activity. Merchants who did not have the money to own a shop sold their modest wears from wooden stalls. They were simple wooden stalls, but they fit in quite well with the marble architecture of the stores. The merchants advertised everything, from produce to homemade jewelry, toys to home remedies, one could find anything they desired being sold, if they looked hard enough. However, Ilia and Link bypassed all of these stands and went directly towards the Malo Mart at the far end of the square.

As they entered the store, they noticed a small gathering of people in front of the store's counter. They made their way up to the front of the group and saw Malo, offering another one of his "amazing" deals to the people. "Today, I have a pair of glass bottles to sell! And they can all be yours for-" the young boy paused as he turned his head towards the crowd, spotting Ilia and Link at the front of it.

"Ilia, Link!" he greeted happily, though his face held its stoic, businessman demeanor. "Malver! Come take over, I have some guests to attend to!"

From the back of the store emerged a man with a black moustache and a spinning horn on his head. "Yes, sir!" He took up the place Malo had recently been standing and began to advertise items to the crowd. "Yes, good sirs and madams, there are no better deals in all of Hyrule, I can assure you of that!"

As Malo's worker continued to entice the crowd, Malo made his way up to his two friends. He gave a small wave to the pair, but no other form of greeting. "It's good to see some friendly faces around here."

"It's good to see you too, Malo," Ilia greeted. "How has business been?" She knew Malo wouldn't talk with them for long if they talked about something that didn't peek his interest. In other words, anything that wasn't business or money.

The young businessman kept an emotionless composure, but continued to speak happily. "Business is going great. No one can beat the Hero of Deals," he boasted with pride. "I'm probably going to try and expand my store to Zora's Domain and Faron Woods soon. Odd places, but I know a pair of afros who would gladly let me set up my shops for money."

"Pair of afros?" Ilia asked.

"He's talking about this bird near the Forest Temple and this girl near Zora's Domain who runs a boat shop." Link informed her.

"A bird?" Ilia asked incredulously.

Malo nodded. "Yup, hopefully they'll allow me to move in. Everyone needs deals in their life. Right, everybody?!" The young boy spoke louder so his patrons behind him could hear what he said. All of them cheered and the rowdy crowd became even more so, almost jumping over the counter to buy anything.

"Nowhere else has such loyal customers," Malo spoke as he turned around to witness what was happening, then turned back to his friends. "Now, are you here to buy anything? I'm a busy man. Time is money after all. And if you aren't buying anything, you're wasting both…"

Both Ilia and Link shook their heads. "No, I don't think-"

"Then I bid you both good day, and hope to see you again soon," Malo spoke in his usual business-like tone as he turned around to return to his customers.

"Wait!" Ilia called after him. "There is one more thing." She grabbed Link's arm and pulled him next to her. "There's a feast being held in Link's honor at the castle tonight, and we were wondering if you would come."

Malo paused, and without turning around said, "I won't pass up free food. I'll be there. Now, I must really get back to work. Farewell." Then he disappeared behind the counter, and reappeared next to his employee, starting the harsh practice of supply and demand all over again with his eager buyers.

Ilia and Link turned to each, rolling their eyes but smiling as well. Both of them thought it was good to see the young merchant again, but he hadn't changed a bit. Even before Link left on his journey, Malo had always been a little quiet and tried to sell stuff whenever possible. It suited him, but the two of them wondered how he was able to run a mart at his age and his parents be completely okay with it. A question that would most likely never be answered.

They left the shop, and began to walk towards the South Entrance to Castle Town. As they neared the gate that led out of the bustling marketplace and into Hyrule field, they turned into an unassuming alley. Walking down the stairs, they heard a soft meow and saw a big white cat just as it walked inside through a high window. A smile grew on both of their faces as they entered the same establishment through a door below the window. Telma's Bar.

As they walked through the door, they noticed the bigger woman standing behind the bar with her back towards them. Before either of them could speak, she waved them off and said, "You're late. Put all of the drinks in the next room over!" She pointed towards the room where the Resistance used to meet. "And don't break any of the glasses like last time, I won't be paying for them again!" Then, she added under her breath, "Clumsy ranchers…"

Ilia and Link's smile continued. "Same old, loud Telma," Link said jokingly.

The woman's ears perked up as she heard this. She turned around, rage written on her face. "Loud?! Who are you calling-" When she saw the two young Ordonians and not the delivery man, her face calmed and she grinned widely. "Ilia! And Link!"

The big woman hopped over the bar and jogged up to her visitors, wrapping them both up in a big, welcoming bear hug. "You two are a sight for sore eyes! How have you been?"

"Well… I'd love to tell you… but… air…!" Link strained to speak in between gasps for air.

Telma noticed the force she was hugging them with and set them down, allowing them to catch their breaths. "Sorry, I'm just happy to see you two is all. It's been far too long!" She walked back behind the bar, with Ilia and Link taking a seat on the stools in front of the countertop.

"I know, it has," Ilia began "but I think we can thank Link for that." She said sarcastically, giving him a mock glare in the process.

Link opened his mouth to counter her, but Telma spoke before he could. "Yeah, Link. I've heard you hadn't returned to Ordon Village until recently. Any reason why?" She spoke with a smile, but her question dripped with curiosity.

"Um… well…" Link rubbed his neck uneasily. "I really can't talk about it. Not yet, anyways."

"Oh, Link's got a secret," Telma teased

"I-I do not! It's just um… complicated?" he fumbled with a few words in his mind before settling on that.

Telma gave a hearty laugh. "I understand, honey. I'm just giving you a hard time, since you haven't visited little, old me in so long." She smacked the young man's shoulder with her open hand playfully.

Ilia gave a small laugh at the display. In return, Link gave her a smirk and lightly shoved her which earned him a playful scowl from his target. Both of them couldn't hold their composure any longer and began to laugh, with Telma joining in.

The rest of the early afternoon was passed with the three of them talking and enjoying a small meal. They spoke of old times and the misadventures they had during Link's journey. They laughed at each other's jokes and made fun of one another, being on the receiving end moments later in a form of revenge. Ilia brought up the celebration for Link and invited Telma in the process. Of course, the woman said yes, happy to be able to participate in honoring Link.

All of them enjoyed each other's company and spoke until Ilia noticed how long they had been talking. Once she had, the two Ordonians got up from their seats. Telma came from behind the bar and hug each of them, individually and gently this time. "It was great seeing you again, honey," she said to Ilia as she hugged the younger woman goodbye. "Don't go losing your memory again anytime soon, I don't want you forgetting about Auntie Telma."

The two of them released from their hug. "I don't plan on it, Telma," the blonde woman responded happily. "I have Link to make sure that doesn't happen, again."

Telma turned from Ilia to face Link, enveloping him in the same friendly hug Ilia had just been in moments ago. "Of course you have Link. He's a big, strong hero after all. Take care of her, Link. Or else you're gonna have to answer to me!"

Link laughed. "I'll make sure to watch over her, Telma." He made to let go, but Telma kept him in her embrace for a moment longer.

Then, in a whisper only Link could hear, she said, "And you better tell her how you feel. She won't wait forever, honey." She released him from her hug then and went behind the bar, waving to the two of them while Link just stood frozen for a moment.

Eventually, Ilia had to drag him out of the bar. "Come on, Link! I'm sure there's other places you want to visit before the dinner tonight." She pulled him along by his arm out of the door to the bar.

Telma continued to wave, until they were out of sight. Then, she spoke to her cat, who was enjoying a fresh bowl of milk on the bar counter, "Two hopeless, romantic lovebirds. They better end up together, or I'll have to force 'em together." She chuckled at her joke, then went back to taking care of her establishment with a prideful attitude.

The sun had reached its pinnacle in the sky by the time Ilia and Link left Telma's. Over the next few hours, the pair walked around the cobble stoned streets of Castle Town, visiting some of Link's friends he had met on his quest as they did so. They first went across the street from where Telma's bar stood. There, they entered a very dark, musky room.

It smelt heavily of incense and said incense's smoke covered the single room building in a thin fog. Curtains and rugs of vibrant colors and design covered the entirety of the room. Books, pots, and other assorted objects were messily sorted onto several shelves, showing little care as to where they lay, as long as they stayed within reach. Finally, a bigger woman sat in front of the two Ordonians, wearing dark, oriental garb that matched her surroundings. A glowing crystal ball floated atop the table she sat behind and set itself down as the woman opened her eyes, noticing her two visitors.

There, Link introduced Ilia to the fortune teller, Fanadi. And, at Link's behest and after he paid the older woman, Ilia had her fortune read. The younger woman sat in front of the glowing crystal ball and held hands with the woman across from her.

She closed her eyes and recited the mantra "elihwa sekat gnidaol tiaw" a few times before speaking. "I see… A darkness. Piercing red eyes and… a wolf? Hm… interesting." Ilia's eyes grew wide in wonderment, while Link's grew in terror. "I smell smoke and feel heat… Fire. The only thing illuminating the darkness- Wait!" The fortune teller's grip tightened on Ilia's hands, causing the young woman to yelp in pain.

"Something else illuminating the darkness. A light. A shining light, in the form of a man. I can't see him… Wait… The scene is changing." Fanadi's grip relaxed on Ilia's hands and a smile came to the foreseer's face. "I see you, holding a bundle of cloth and blankets. You're smiling, happy and singing gently to a newborn hidden in the blankets." The fortune teller's eyes opened up and she looked at Ilia with mixed emotions etched on her face. "You will face troubling times indeed, Ilia. But, through these times, you will emerge happier and stronger than you were before. Fight through the darkness, and the light will find you."

Ilia smiled at the fortune teller and thanked her. The pair left feeling differently than they had coming in. Ilia felt anxious for what her future might hold.

Link, on the other hand, felt a sense of dread. Red eyes, a wolf, darkness; these were things he had seen in his nightmares as of late. He wondered if there was any correlation between the two, but put them aside for the moment, deciding not to dwell on the issue.

The two continued their day walking around Castle Town. They stopped by a home full of golden bugs and a big tree growing out of the middle of the room. Link greeted the young girl living there, named Agitha, and introduced her to Ilia. After a quick meeting, they left, with the bug girl glaring at Ilia and saying something about her "hiding a golden bug". Link dragged her out of the door before she could say anything to the young, blonde girl. All in all, Ilia thought the pigtailed girl was nice, but strangely odd.

After that, the two Ordonians continued to walk along the same path. Eventually, they came to a spot Link recognized all too well. He grinned and let out a short laugh. This prompted Ilia to ask what was so funny.

"Well, that tent is where I beat this con artist at his own game. You should have seen his face, it was priceless." Link couldn't help but laugh some more, as he made his way to the tent. "Come on," he held his hand out to Ilia "maybe you'll be able to see what I'm talking about." She grabbed his hand with a smile, and followed him into the purple tent.

It was dark when the two of them entered. Then, all at once, several lights flashed on, momentarily blinding Ilia and Link. "Hello, ladies and gentleman! And welcome to the STAR Game! Where anyone can be a star!" He pointed towards Link. "Even you- YOU?! I mean—you! Our number one star!" Purlo spoke to the hero with mock enthusiasm. "How much is he gonna swindle me for this time…?" the conman spoke to himself, but his competitor could hear him clearly.

"If I remember right, Purlo, you're the one that does the swindling," Link corrected him.

The "entertainer" jumped back in shock, surprised that he could hear him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sw-Swindling?! I-I can assure I do no such thing!" Purlo cleared his throat. "Anyways, would you like to… participate? Please say no…"

"You know, since you offered, why not?" Link said nonchalantly, as he reached for the hookshots in his pouch.

"Good luck, Link!" Ilia said to him as he entered the cage.

"Thanks," he responded back in kind as she sat in the stands. He noticed Kili, Hanna, and Misha sat next to her, all of them swooning and cheering for Link. He gave them an unenthusiastic wave, then turned back to the challenge before him.

All four of the girls watched in amazement, Purlo in despair, as Link swung from wall to wall of the chain-link cage. In no time at all, he claimed all the glowing balls and beat the game. The four girls cheered and Purlo's jaw fell open before he regained his composure. "V-very good showing, my star! More like a very BAD showing… Dammit…" the man spoke as Link climbed down from the cage.

Ilia came up to Link, excited from the game. "That was amazing, Link," then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "and you were right, it's pretty funny to see him lose at his own game." The blonde-haired girl giggled, while Link softly laughed along with her.

Purlo came up to Link, holding out an orange rupee. "Here, the usual prize," he sighed heavily in defeat.

Link pushed the gem away. "No thanks, Purlo. I think I've taken enough of your money."

The conman looked on in shock. "R-really?! I mean, are you sure…?"

"Of course, keep it. Instead, I'd like the little stuffed goat you have over there." Link pointed to a selection of prizes behind Purlo.

"But, those are for losers- I mean, of course! Whatever the star wants! Sucker… Heh." The gleeful man ran over and back as fast he could to give Link his prize. "Here you go, star! It was great seeing you. Come again soon! Or don't…" The man waved goodbye to the two with a fake smile on his face.

Once Ilia and Link had left the tent, Link held the goat out towards her. "Here. Hope this finally gets me off the hook for leaving Ordon Village." He gave a half smile as Ilia took the stuffed animal.

She looked at him questioningly. "You won this for me?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," Link said while he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ilia smiled and hugged him. Link slowly returned the hug. "Okay, I think you're forgiven" she said lightly.

They broke apart. Then, Link held out his arm for Ilia. "Good. Now, my lady," he spoke in a sarcastically, noble tone "I believe there's one more place we should go to before the banquet."

The young woman giggled, as she hooked her arm in Link's. "If you say so, good sir. Might I ask where we are going?" Her tone matched Link's.

"Oh, it's a surprise. But I'm sure you'll love it." With that, they walked together, arm in arm, back towards Hyrule Castle.

As they walked through the gate into the castle grounds, Ilia expected to be led towards the palace, expecting the surprise to be in there. However, Link took a left turn, leading them away from the castle's entrance.

They traversed the western part of Hyrule Castle's garden. It was a winding maze of shrubs and flowers. Marble statues that had recently been put in during reconstruction added to the garden's beauty. Fountains honoring the Royal Family and the goddesses dotted the landscape. And in the furthest reaches of this green garden lay a secret alcove, hidden behind vines and leafs, only known by those who had accidently stumbled upon it in the past. That was where Link led Ilia.

As the pair passed through the foliage, Ilia's eyes widened in amazement. Before her lay a cobblestoned path, some of the stones torn away by the growing grass that hid underneath. On the sides of the path were two rows of bushes and flowers, with birds singing their merry songs and butterflies dancing around them. Stone, windowless walls sheltered this hidden oasis away from sight.

At the end of the pathway stood a fountain etched out of stone. Cracked and worn away by time, the fountain had water flowing from its back into a pool below. Etched into the back of the fountain was a mural, of what, Ilia could only guess. But what she could make out depicted the familiar symbol of the triforce and a man clad in clothes, similar to Link's, holding a sword up towards it, a memorial to a hero that had long passed into the bowels of forgotten history. And under the early twilight's orange hue, the scene painted before Ilia and Link looked even more beautiful.

"Wow," was all Ilia could say as she looked on in wonder.

Link chuckled as he led her towards the fountain. "Beautiful, isn't it? It almost reminds me of-"

"Ordon Spring," Ilia spoke before the hero could finish his sentence.

Link smiled. "Yeah. Ordon Springs."

The two them sat down at the edge of the worn fountain. For a few moments, they looked on in wonder. It was a dazzling sight, one that any would be lucky to see in their lifetime. "It's incredible," Ilia broke the silence.

"It is, isn't it?" Link spoke "I've only been here once, but I felt at peace the short time I stayed in this place. It was…" he paused for a moment, then continued in a softer voice "during my quest…"

He looked down towards the ground, and Ilia stared at him with worried eyes. "Link," she spoke tentatively "are you…?"

"I'm… I'm fine. It's just…" The young man let out a heavy sigh. "This journey put me through things that hurt me and challenged me. Things that still haunt me to this day. And I want it all to just disappear… I want it to just… go away." Link finished with hurt in his voice, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Then, he felt a warmth covering his right hand. His eyes turned towards it to see Ilia's hand covering his, and he looked up to see her looking at him. "Link… All that you've done... I can understand why it hurts you. And," she paused for a moment "whenever you're ready for help, I'll be there, waiting."

Link gave a timid smile. "Thank you, Ilia. You don't know how much that means to me."

She smiled and blushed, shying away from Link's gaze so he couldn't see her reddening cheeks. "I'm glad it means that much to you. But…" she turned back to face him "if you don't mind, can I ask you one question about your journey."

"Um… okay, I think I can answer one question." He let out a deep breath, ready to possibly re-confront his demons.

"Okay. Who… who was Midna?"

Link's eyes found their way towards the ground and shone with a surprise at the question Ilia chose to ask. "She…" Link tried to find the words to describe her. "She was a true friend. Someone I could always count on. She was stubborn and demanding, yet loyal and beautiful… she helped me in more ways than I can imagine. I wouldn't have succeeded in my quest had she not been by my side." He sighed again. "But, after my quest was finished, she left. I had no one to help me with what came next… no one who saw what I saw to help me… cope, with the nightmares and everything else. I miss her, and I wish she was still here." He finished with a small tear trailing down his cheeks.

"Oh. She sounds amazing," Ilia spoke.

"She was," Link confirmed.

"And," Ilia spoke softly as she figured out how to ask her next question. "Did you love her?"

Ilia now looked at Link, who was thinking to himself. Then, he turned towards Ilia, a small smile now on his face. She loved it when he smiled like that. Sheepish, yet strong. Devilish, yet kind. "No, I didn't. There was… someone else that has already claimed my heart. Someone that I journeyed throughout Hyrule to find again." He spoke so sweetly, it soothed Ilia's ears.

Her hand tightened on Link's, as they both shifted closer towards each other. "Oh, and who is this girl that could beat out the amazing Midna?" She asked playfully.

Link chuckled, then stared into Ilia's eyes. "Well, she's even more beautiful than Midna. She has green eyes that remind of Ordon Forest. She has short, blonde hair that is soft to the touch." He gently brushed a strand of hair straying too close to Ilia's eye. "And, even though she can be a little brash at times," this earned him a smack on the shoulder from Ilia, causing both of them to giggle. Link continued, "even though she can be a little brash at times, she's my greatest friend, and I would do anything to see her smile."

Ilia smiled as her cheeks grew red. The pair scooted even closer to each other, as their faces started moving towards the other's as well. "This girl sounds amazing, I wonder who she is?" She continued to toy with Link.

"Just some farm girl from Ordon. I'm sure you'd like her," he played back.

"I'm sure I would," she spoke in a whisper.

The pair's faces came closer to each other. Link could feel Ilia's breath tickle his lips. Their noses brushed slightly as they titled their heads. They closed their eyes. Their faces continued to slowly move towards each other, enjoying the moment. Both of their hearts began to beat fast, but in unison. Their lips were just a mere inch from the others. All either of them wished for now was to taste each other's lips, to become one.

Then, as their lips were just about to meet, a deep horn blew in the distance, echoing throughout the hidden grotto. Ilia and Link broke away from each other, distracted by the new sound. "What was that?" Ilia asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar…" Link responded. He closed his eyes, trying to place where he had heard that sound before. Images of ugly, green faces and red eyes passed behind his eyelids. A pained Colin and Ilia came to his mind as well. Then, a big boar with an equally big rider. He carried a spear and had a smile of evil intent on his face as he looked at Link. The creature laughed, a deep, evil laugh that taunted the young hero.

Link's eyes shot open, worry now written on his face. "No. What is he doing here? He said he'd leave us alone!" He spoke angrily now as he stood up. He ran towards the exit to the hidden garden, with Ilia following close behind him.

"Who'd leave us alone? Link!" She asked as she ran to catch up to him.

"King Bulblin." He turned his head towards Ilia. "The bastard that kidnapped you, Colin, and the others."

Ilia stopped in her tracks, horror clearly showing on her face. Memories flashed in her head. Terrible things that she had trained herself to forget now forced themselves to the forefront of her mind. She was scared. 'What could he want…?" she wondered. Every terrible possibility then found its way into her head. Revenge on Link, taking Ilia back, raiding Castle Town, and several other unpleasant thoughts.

Before she could think of anymore, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Link looking at her worriedly. "Ilia…?"

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she gently took Link's hand off of her shoulder and smiled. "I'm fine… I promise."

Link nodded, then took her hand and continued running towards the sound of the consistently playing horn. 'Whatever this bastard wants,' Link thought to himself as he looked back towards Ilia 'he won't get.'

* * *

><p><strong>A cliffhanger? Why yes, I'm that cruel MUHAHAHAHA! Anyways leave a review guys. Remember, 3-4 reviews before the next chapter can be posted! Peace!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Guest

**Hey y'all!**

**So here's the next chapter! This one picks up the action that I told I would be putting into this story (finally!) And some other things will happen as well, of course since it is a story after all. But I won't hold you all too long, after all this is a long chapter. Also, changing the rating to M, you guys will see why in this chapter. Don't know it that's enough to warrant an M rating, but better safe than sorry. So, remember to review guys, 3-4 before I start writing the next chapter. So far, people have been responsive and critiqued this work quite well, let's continue doing this! I know we can, so let's go! Enjoy the story, folks!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: An Unexpected Guest<strong>

The deep sound of the horn continued to echo throughout Castle Town. Fear permeated every nook and cranny of town, the horn akin to something of a battle cry to the townsfolks. By then, most, if not all, of the citizens and merchants had found shelter inside their homes or other buildings. All of them, save a handful of soldiers who followed behind five other individuals.

Zelda led the small group, which was composed of seven other soldiers, Ghislain included, and Ilia, Link, and Rusl. The collection of soldiers, Zelda, and Rusl joined the two young Ordonians as they exited the garden. Link and Rusl both recognized the danger as the mentor handed his apprentice the sword and shield he brought along, as well as having armed himself. With the fear of such danger, Link urged Ilia to wait for them at Hyrule Castle, but she wanted to join them, for whatever reason. Her stubbornness made it to where Link couldn't possibly say no.

'Besides,' he thought to himself 'I know where she is and can protect her if she's with me.' So, the young hero reluctantly let Ilia join them in their race towards the West Gate of Castle Town. The place where the horn's sound emanated.

Although the horn sounded too familiar to all in the group, none of them knew exactly why King Bulblin had decided to come to Castle Town. However, all of them believed it to be in ill tidings. Even though Link had beaten the King, it wasn't unlikely that they would ignore the young man's threats. Any speculation would be answered soon, however, as the group rushed through the gateway leading to the deep ravine separating Castle Town from Eldin Province.

As the thin stone bridge came into view, so did the small gathering of Bulblins atop their Bullbos. From their thin ranks rose a massive Bullbo, armored and much larger than its smaller brethren. Sitting on the huge, boar-like animal was none other than King Bulblin himself.

The monstrous Bulblin carried a banner in one hand and war horn in the other. He held nothing that could be considered a weapon, save for the banner which had a speared tip. However, his minions had clubs and bows, ready at their sides should anything turn sour. Finally, the King wore no armor, just pants, boots, and red hood that exposed his face to the world. All in all, it seemed the King was not prepared for battle, which prompted the question: what did he want?

King Bulblin rode his steed to the middle of the bridge, leaving his escort behind. The group from Hyrule Castle met him in the middle, every man's hands on their swords, ready to draw them at a moment's notice. Zelda headed the group, with Ghislain, Link, and Rusl by her side, while Ilia stood next to Link.

"Ah, Princess Zelda," the green behemoth began "I don't believe this is a proper royal greeting for a peaceful talk, now is it?" He gave a toothy grin at the end of his comment.

"Excuse my escort, but I believe we are well within our rights," the young princess retorted. "After all, you have your own guard and our peoples haven't had the most… pleasant relationship in the past."

King Bulblin gave a hearty, deep laugh after Zelda spoke. "Why of course, I wouldn't expect anything less. Have one hand reach out for peace, the other armed with a dagger behind your back. I like it."

Then, the King noticed who she had brought along with her. An all too familiar man clad in green, and his hand reached to the sword strapped to his back. "And you brought the green hatted bastard along," the Bulblin chuckled. "Good, he should hear this as well."

Link's eyes narrowed at his foe, though his mouth stayed shut. He did not have anything to say to the King.

"Yes, I have brought the Hero of Twilight with me. He is my guest after all, and I believe that you wouldn't attack us if he stood by my side, knowing the relationship you two have." The Princess made a small hand gesture between the two rivals, connecting them with a sort of invisible tie. A tie neither of them wished to have.

"Of course. Our _relationship_," the King growled as his smile disappeared and his gaze met Link's steel cold blue eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, before his gaze shifted towards the young woman next to him.

Once again, King Bulblin let a toothy grin form on his face. "And I see you have a brought a bargaining chip, as well. Just in case things resulted in violence. I must say, it is tempting to try and take her. Again." He spoke as he pointed one of his fingers at Ilia.

Her eyes widened in horror. Link stepped forward, his hand beginning to unsheathe the sword from his back. Zelda's arm stopped him in his tracks. "Peace, Link. I don't think he wants war." The princess's eyes still faced towards the King as she spoke. The young hero let his hand rest as he stepped back and Zelda lowered her arm.

As he did so, Ilia gripped Link's hand with her own. Fear coursed through her body, that much was certain. Memories came forth. Painful nights in a cage, the Bulblins taunting her, their prodding and touching… She felt a warm pressure on her hand, as Link squeezed it reassuringly. Ilia turned to look at him and met his now calm gaze. It told her everything would be okay, he would protect her. They wouldn't lay a finger on her. Her eyes calmed and she relaxed, holding on to Link as her anchor, to keep her from relapsing.

"King Bulblin, I believe there was something you wished to tell us," Zelda spoke, breaking his stare away from the scene that unfolded in front of him.

His knifing grin continued, pleased with the reaction his taunting had received from Link. "Yes. Down to business, I see." He took something out of the pack located on the side of his Bullbos. "It's unpleasant news, to say the least. So, I'll come out and just say it: my bastard of a cousin, King Grask, wishes to invade Ordona and Faron Province to claim it as his own lands."

The three Ordonians' eyes widened in fear. "Your cousin wants to attack Ordon Village?" Link spoke as he remembered the last time a group of Bulblins invaded his home. His grip on Ilia's hand grew tighter, as did hers on his.

The King rode to Zelda on his Bullbos, handed her a crumpled up piece of paper, and rode back to his original spot. "Yes, and the egotistical son of a bitch had the nerve to ask my men to join him. Bah, arrogant, thinking he could come into these lands and just take control of my clan. He poses no threat to Hyrule proper, I can promise you that. He always was the runt of the litter." A deep, growling chuckle came from King Bulblin's throat. "However, I know Ordon Village and it has no soldiers to defend itself with. So, I bring this to your attention instead of theirs."

Zelda's eyes read through the messy handwriting of King Grask's letter. Once she finished, her attention returned to King Bulblin. "Why would you warn us of such an attack? Knowing he's your cousin, I pause to consider why you would turn on your family," the Princess spoke suspiciously.

"Hmph. Again, he's my _cousin_. And if you knew anything about my family, you'd know blood feuds are common. More so within the family than with others." His growling chuckle, something that was becoming very familiar, passed his lips once again. "And if he took those lands, then I would be looked at as weak for having what was once my task fall onto a lesser family member. If he were to succeed, which is very likely without intervention, then he would also hunt me down like a dog. Now, I'm sure you understand why I come to you, however bothersome it is."

Zelda nodded her head once. "I… believe so, King Bulblin."

"Then you should see how this poses as a threat to the south. He will destroy your land, enslave anyone he finds, and kill all he sees as a challenge to him." His face contorted into one of contempt. "I do not want to see my cousin doing something I couldn't do!" King Bulblin screamed, anger poisoning his words.

Everyone, save Link and Zelda, recoiled at the sudden outburst. Zelda held her hand up to the big Bulblin. "Peace, King. We will do everything in power so they do not succeed. Ghislain," her attention turned towards the man to her direct right "return to the castle with the guard and have the soldiers ready to march south as soon as able. We must protect the people of Ordon and Faron."

Her captain of the guard clapped his heels together and gave a stern salute. "Yes, your majesty." Then, he turned to his men. "Let's go, soldiers! You heard her, we have a village to save!" Ghislain and his guard turned to rush back towards the castle, their armor and weapons clanking loudly along the way.

"And King Bulblin," Zelda turned back towards the hulking creature "will you aid us in this fight? I'm sure having your help would make this battle that much easier."

King Bulblin beat his fist against his chest. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss a fight like this for the world! Bulblins, we ride for battle!" The smaller creatures behind him cheered and rode back towards the plains of Eldin, whooping and hollering. "I will meet your men in Hyrule Field in three days. No more, no less. Knowing my cousin, he has already begun his march and will be there in that time. Until then, Princess."

His gaze refocused on Link, and their eyes met for a few moments before the King smiled. "Looks like we'll be working together, bastard-hero. Make sure your… bargaining chip is well protected." He laughed deeply, evilly, then turned and rode away to catch up with the rest of his men.

Once the brute had left the bridge, Link spoke under his breath, "Damn, bastard." His attention turned to Ilia then, the hatred leaving his eyes as his gaze turned from cold steel to a gentle lake. "Ilia, are you okay?"

Link could see her shaking, he could _feel_ her shaking through her hand. She stared at the cobblestoned bridge, eyes still wide. Tears tugged at her eyes, begging to be released. Her legs bent, looking like they were about to give out, but somehow still held strong. Link hated seeing Ilia like this, and cursed King Bulblin in the back of his mind. It pained him deeply. He released Ilia's hand, putting it on her left shoulder instead. "Ilia…?"

She snapped out of her trance at Link's touch and calm voice. Her hand head turned towards the young hero, and she could not hold it in any longer. "Oh, Link…" was all she said before her tears freely flowed from her face and down her cheeks. She buried her face in his tunic and wrapped her arms around him.

Her friend, her anchor, slowly enveloped her in his embrace, protecting her from the harms of the world as best he could. "Shh, Ilia... shh… It's okay, he's gone," he cooed softly, trying to calm her down.

"Link…" Rusl, speaking for the first time since the meeting began, came up to the hero. "We need to begin preparing for this invasion. Come on, son…"

Link nodded slowly, knowing that they needed to protect Ordon Village. He turned back to Ilia and could still feel her shaking, fear running the course of her body. Gently, he picked up the young woman in his arms while she shifted hers to be around his neck. Her head feel onto his shoulder as she tried to sniff away her tears.

Slowly, the group walked back to Hyrule Castle. Everyone's thoughts were focused on the protection of Ordon Village, but Link focused on something else. He walked without looking ahead, watching Ilia in his arms: in pain, in fear, memories making their way into her head of what had happened when she was kidnapped by the Bulblins.

'What did they do to her?' he asked himself internally as he realized she still hadn't told him about her being abducted. His thoughts, though still seeing that saving Ordona and Faron Province was a priority, focused intently on keeping Ilia safe. He would protect her from whatever may come, because, as he realized in that moment, with her quivering in his arms, they needed each other. For whatever the future and the past held, they needed each other.

As soon as the group made it back to the castle, they immediately went to work at getting ready for the battle to come. Link took Ilia to her room, seeing that she needed rest and time to get her thoughts straight. She had calmed down, but if only a little. Her eyes had returned to their normal size, but her body still had a slight tremor to it. Fear was releasing its grip on her, but did not want to let go so hastily.

Once the pair entered the door to Ilia's room, Link sat her up on her bed. For a few moments, he sat next to her and held her gently. She made no move to escape his grasp, in fact she welcomed it, putting her arms around the hero's waist and laying her head on his shoulder. With his hands, Link rubbed Ilia's back and her arm, trying to ease whatever was troubling her.

About half an hour passed before her shaking had completely stopped. Ten minutes after, Ilia's eyes closed and she fell asleep. Once Link noticed this, he slowly removed his arms from her and her arms from his, careful not to wake her in the process. He laid her down on the bed and placed the covers over her, hoping that this rest would help her. He looked down at her for a moment, worry etched in his eyes. Then, he leaned down and kissed Ilia softly on her forehead.

"It'll be okay, Ilia. I promise, nothing will hurt you," Link whispered, hoping she would be okay when her eyes opened. He left to join the others in the war room, leaving Ilia to sleep and recover from her small panic attack. Her panic didn't cease, however, it instead brought forth memories and visions. A subsequent nightmare that seemed to have no ending.

* * *

><p><em>Ilia's eyes opened up with a start. Expecting to see the ceiling of her room in Hyrule Castle, she gasped in panic when she noticed it wasn't there. Instead, she now saw the wooden roof of an iron bar cage, trapping her inside a small rectangular space. Even though a cage such as this could be seen anywhere, she knew where it had her. <em>

_She sat up slowly, her eyes wide with fright. Her head turned around slowly to examine her surroundings. Outside of the cage, she saw rocky walls surrounding her on all three sides. Above, she managed to look out and see the sky, showing she was not in a cave. Then, she noticed the figures in front of her._

_A group of Bulblins surrounded a fire, warming themselves up in the brisk fall weather. They laid back on their Bullbos as the animals slept. Above the fire, a piece of meat rolled on a skewer and one of the green humanoids moved the wooden handle of the cooking utensil in a circle to cook all sides of the meat. They all spoke in a gargled language, forgoing the few words of Hylian Ilia knew they knew. They gave bellowing laughs at points and drank from a wineskin that they all shared, intoxicating them._

_Ilia cringed at the sight and every single fiber in her being told her to escape somehow. She knew what was to come the next, this nightmare had haunted her waking days and sleeping nights often. She had pushed it to the back of her mind for a time, but with seeing King Bulblin today, all of those painful memories wiggled their way into the deep canals of her dreams. _

_The captive woman banged on the cage and tried to tear it apart. The skin on her hands become red and bloodied as she desperately tried to escape. It was no use, however, and one of the Bulblins noticed their prison attacking the iron bars of her cage. A smile played under his blue mask, as it did with his companions. All of them stood up at once and stumbled over towards the cage._

_One of the green monsters took a key out of his small pack and placed it in the lock that separated Ilia from freedom. She quickly scurried to the back of the cage, hoping to avoid the pain and humiliation for as long as possible. Her nerves were on end, her eyes still wide open with tears forming in the corners of them, and her body shook near uncontrollably, as if she were caught naked in a snowy night of winter._

"_No," Ilia panicked. "No, no, NO! Not again, please! Please, I beg you, not again!" She continued yelling these strings of words as the Bulblins spoke to each other in a language Ilia did not understand. A sinful, longing look could be seen in every one of the monsters' eyes and their devilish, evil smiles continued as they finally stood in front of her._

_Immediately, all of the Bulblins began to prod and poke Ilia with their hands, touching her in places that she wished not to be touched. As they did so, they began roughly removing her clothes, revealing her pale breasts and her other private areas. Tears fell freely from her eyes now as she violently tried to wriggle away from the monsters unwelcomed touches. In the process, she kicked one of them in the face, earning her a small victory that turned into a painful defeat all too quickly._

_The Bulblins' smiles disappeared and anger now came to their faces. Ilia could only look on in horror, knowing what was to come. One of the Bulblins picked up a small club and raised it high in the air, aiming it at Ilia. She closed her eyes, hoping this would block out some of the excruciating pain that was about to befell her, even though she knew it wouldn't._

_But, when the pain did not come, she opened her eyes a crack. Then, her eyes opened fully as she realized the Bulblins and constraining bars of her iron caged had disappeared. Now, she faced darkness that consumed every part of her vision. It made her feel alone, like no one else lived, but her. Like all the emotion in the world, the wonder and the nature, the discoveries and the experience was gone. And this darkness? The only thing left to take its place and remove the world's ever changing, ever descriptive color and features. Ilia did not like it one bit._

_Slowly, however, she began to feel a heat against the back of her neck that seemed to embrace her. The darkness' chill left her body and she felt something envelope her in its warmth. She calmed and let out a deep breath, smiling as the feeling of loneliness and foreboding left her body. Everything felt right again, the world had turned back into what it once was. Accompanying the heat was a light that silhouetted Ilia's body, creating a shadow that matched that darkness in color. The darkness began to evaporate and Ilia welcomed the change. Then, she turned around to greet, what she assumed was, the rising sun._

_As she turned towards the light, however, her face turned into one of fear. The light behind her was not the sun, nor any other welcoming force. No, in front of her stood Ordon Village, which she could easily recognize. However, the burning buildings and foliage made it look foreign._

_Fire burned everywhere. From Ilia and her father's house, to Ordon Ranch, to the lone shop in the village, and back again. Ordonian goats ran from the ranch into town, many falling down in panic or dying from the scorch marks that marred their skin and the flames that licked their hides. _

_And on the main path that led through Ordon Village laid her friends. The men, the women… the children. Her father and Rusl, Uli and their baby girl, Juna. Everyone lay dead or dying in the street. Many could be seen having died from the fire that now surrounded the doomed village. Others, however, had deep cuts or wounds that signaled the use of a weapon in their deaths. And those still squirming in their last moments of painful agony screamed and cried in horror. Their screams could be heard all around, causing Ilia to cover her ears as she wished the deathly knell of her friends and family to go away._

_She closed her eyes and fell to her knees, tears cascading down her face to the ground below. "HELP US!" she heard. "SAVE US!" they pleaded. It was no use, even with her hands trying to block out the medium of sound, she still heard the villagers' desperate and hopeless pleas. _

"_This… this can't be… This isn't real," Ilia tried to reassure herself. "Their alive, this is just a nightmare. Their alive, this is just a nightmare." She repeated her mantra over and over again as she shook her head to rid her of the image she saw. But nothing she did woke her up, and the screams continued on, echoing into the deathly cold night and evaporating across the inky sky that was now filled with the fire's thick, black smoke._

_All of sudden, the voices stopped. The last of the screaming reverberated silently into the dark skies. Ilia looked up and could see none of the villagers moving. They had all died, their suffering had ended. Her head fell again in defeat. Everyone she knew, everyone she loved: gone. She had nothing now. Nothing to guide her or save her, nothing to aid her or tell her what she needed to do. No one._

_She heard footsteps along with the crackling sounds of burning wood. Her head looked up to see what was coming towards her. 'Maybe,' she hoped 'one of them is alive!' Her hopes were crushed, however, as a huge, dark figure emerged from the fog-like smoke covering the village._

_Along Ordon Village's main path walked an enormous, black wolf. Armor of red and black spikes covered its being. Razor sharp teeth protruded from its mouth and glistened with the red of fresh blood. Its eyes glowed with a hungering blue that wished to sate its appetite. And riding the monster was a Bulblin._

_This one, though skinny and lanky like many of the Bulblins, held a staff in its hand and stood almost as tall as King Bulblin. Like his counterparts, he had horns extending from the top of his head, but they curved to the bottom of his jawline. His left eye shone with a fierce, blood red and his right had a scar etched over it, permanently closing it shut. He wore dark, foreboding robes that had feathered shoulder pads and belts stretching across his chest and around his back, filled with liquids of many vile colors. His face was thin and waning, with a flat nose and wrinkles that showed age and experience, as well as the thin line of his mouth that showed no emotion at all. This evil creature could be none other than King Grask._

_He rode silently towards the frozen girl in front of him. Then, he ushered his dog to move faster, then even faster until it ran at a fast pace. Suddenly, Ilia regained control of her body and she told it to run as fast she could. She ran and ran, looking behind her to only see darkness envelope all around her and King Grask being pulled towards her. She couldn't feel herself going anywhere and concluded she was only running in place, the goddesses dooming her to her grim fate._

_ The monstrous wolf came closer to the frightened young woman, until it was only mere feet from her. Then, it jumped, jaw open and claws ready to pounce on its helpless prey. Ilia covered her head with her arms to helplessly protect herself from the pain of the death she knew was coming. She let out a deathful and fearful scream into the enveloping blackness that engulfed her surroundings._

* * *

><p>Ilia woke with a start as she sat up quickly from her bed. Her head ached slightly and she felt a moistness around her eyes, signaling the beginning of tears. As well, sweat covered most of her body, allowing the thin, white material of her dress to cling to her skin.<p>

She rose her shaking hands to her eyes and stared at them absentmindedly as she thought back to the nightmare she had just experienced. The first part, with the three Bulblins, had been a terror that haunted her for weeks, even months, after she recovered her memory. Only recently had she been able to fully quell such memories and let them retreat to back of her mind. But seeing King Bulblin brought them rushing back to her. The following scene, however, she had never seen before as part of the familiar dream.

The wolf, the thin, yet dangerous looking Bulblin riding the beast, and Ordon Village burning to the ground. Such images had never came to her mind, so she wondered where they had come from. Her hands came around her legs as she rose them to rest her head on. She stared numbly between her legs as she leaned her head against her knees.

'What could it have possibly been?' Her thoughts echoed through her mind as she scrambled to find any scarp of information that could explain what she saw. Of course the first thing that came to mind was the warning of the threat on Ordon Village by King Bulblin. This was what most likely brought the vision to her head, but she did not understand how it had been so clear, like she had been looking into the future.

Her head shot up, as she remembered something Renado had told her about the realm of dreams. It was after she had asked him about seeing Link and her together in Ordon Village in her dreams when she had no real memory of him after she awoke one morning. She asked him how she could see it so clearly if she had no waking memory of it.

_"You see, child, dreams are like links to our deeper subconscious that can only be accessed during times when sleep has claimed us," his voice rang with a gentle, yet informative, tone. His brown hair and white robe swayed in the wind as his deep, brown eyes examined Ilia. "You merely saw something that you have experienced or will experience. Dreams such as these can bring back long forgotten memories of the past or foretell a dark event that will occur in the near future. I believe this dream was trying to break the wall that separates your past from your present. Remember such dreams as these, Ilia, the ones you have now and the ones you may see later. For these dreams are trying to tell you something, and it is up to you whether you heed their advice, or let it fall on deaf ears."_

'Is something trying to tell me…' She thought to herself for a moment, recollecting the already fading pieces of the nightmare she experienced. It all felt so real, the fire, the pain, and the darkness. Everything felt real. This could only mean that…

"This was a warning of what the future may hold," she said softly to herself. "But why would I see that…? Unless…" Almost instantly an idea came to the forefront of her mind as to what the vision was trying to tell her do. She jumped off of her bed and bolted through the doorway out of her room and towards the war room where she knew Link, Rusl, and Zelda would be.

'Link won't like this,' she told herself internally 'but I don't want to just sit on the sidelines and let everyone do the work this time. I need to help, in whatever way possible.'

* * *

><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea," Link chided as Ilia finished packing the rest of her belongings on Epona's saddle. They stood in the cool, morning grass of the field outside of the South Gate of Castle Town.<p>

Ilia had come in the night before while the others were looking at the map of Hyrule and trying to develop a strategy for the coming battle. She explained to all of them the vision she had just received while she was asleep. Link looked at her with supporting eyes, though still worried at what had happened to her earlier that day. Rusl and Ghislain held their hands to their chins in thought as Ilia spoke every word. And Zelda looked on without a hint of emotion on her face, but nodding in understanding. All in all, they didn't seem to take the vision as some sort of crazy scheme Ilia created for some stupid reason. The next thing she proposed, however, was not as well received, especially by Link.

She told them she wanted to return to Ordon Village to warn the villagers about the impeding attack. Alone.

Link, as she expected he would, almost immediately went against the idea. She knew he only did it because he was worried of what might happen to her. After all, he had already lost her once and he didn't want to lose her again. Rusl also joined in, telling her that such an idea could put her at risk. While Zelda tried to parlay between the two and offer a joint resolution with a messenger being sent to Ordon Village instead of Ilia.

However, Ilia battled back with her words, explaining how she had to do this. She told them she wanted to help in any way possible, and if this was how she could, then she would. Everyone had been fighting her battles for her, and she felt useless. At the use of that word, Link and Rusl backed off from arguing and looked down at their feet.

Zelda, though, just looked on at Ilia. Eventually, an uncertain smile came to her face and she agreed with the farm girl. Link and Rusl both looked at the Princess in shock, but they realized both of them were right. If Ilia rode Epona she would be faster than any messenger, and she would be helping in the battle to come. As well, someone did need to warn the villagers and Ilia would know just what to say and how to evacuate the village in time. So, reluctantly, they agreed with her. Both men knew she was headstrong at times like these and would do what she wished, one way or another.

But even after Link agreed to Ilia's plan, he still tried to get her to stay behind the safe walls of Castle Town. "It's just that you are putting yourself into danger. You'll be safer here, Ilia," Link said pleadingly, trying to get her to forgo leaving.

Though scared and tempted to stay with Link, she held strong to her beliefs. The young woman turned from tending to Epona and looked into Link's eyes with a small smile on her face. "I'll be okay, I promise. Someone needs to evacuate the village just in case they come earlier than expected, or something else happens." Her voice, though strong, had a hesitant tone.

Of course she wished Link and her could just stay in Castle Town and enjoy his banquet, but that had changed when King Bulblin came. This time, she did not want to be just a damsel in distress that needed saving. She wanted to help, and even if fear of being captured by Bulblins again did come across her mind, she held her ground. "I promise, Link. I'll be okay," she spoke again as she saw the worried look on his face.

"I know, I just…" he let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground. "I don't trust King Bulblin, what if he _is _working with King Grask? You could be walking into a trap and I… I can't lose you again…" He spoke quietly as he looked into Ilia's eyes now, a deepening red appearing on both of their cheeks.

Ilia moved closer towards the green clad man; green, meadow eyes still locked on his blue, river eyes. "You won't. I'll make sure of it," she spoke softly.

"I know you will, but what if what you do just isn't enough? What if they arrive and you can't escape? What if…" His head looked down at his feet again, shame coursing through his body as he realized what he had just said. He knew Ilia was strong, but exactly how strong was she? He didn't know.

Ilia, taken aback by his statement, looked at him intently. She looked as if she had been slapped, taking the statement like she usually would: _without _a hint of salt. Her soft face scolded at him, though he couldn't see it, he knew it was. She turned around with a huff and said, "Well, Mr. _Hero_, I can assure you I know how to take care of myself _just fine_."

Link looked up, a frown on his face that slowly turned into a small smile. He came up behind her and rested his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. The sudden movement by the young man caused shivers to course through Ilia's body, his hands warming her against the soft chill of autumn. His body, so close to hers, sent away any remaining remnants of cold from her being. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and enjoyed the slow, constant air that tickled her. She made no motion to move, content with the position they were in.

The young hero took this as his chance to speak. "Still the same old Ilia I know and…" his words were caught in his throat as he stopped himself from finishing his sentence. His features softened again as he continued, "I know and you will be safe. I just worry, because I care deeply about you."

Ilia stiffened at the words, but relaxed her body just as quickly, letting her arms fall to her side and letting a faint smile flitter across her face. She reached her left hand to his right, clutching his fingers gently while his clutched back reassuringly. She gave a contented sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, before turning around to face him. Link was even closer than she thought, as she almost immediately fell into his arms when she faced him. His arms had moved to her waist and her hands had come to rest on Link's chest.

The blush in both of their faces reddened. Both of them looked endearingly into each other's eyes again. A moment of comfortable silence fell between them as they just studied each other's expressions.

Link's was soft and content. Though a worried furrow in his brow marred his tranquil face, showing he was scared of letting Ilia go. All he wanted to do was protect her, and she knew that, but even she had to protect those around her when she could. Link understood that, but he wished to be a hero for her so she wouldn't have to be, so she wouldn't have to go through what he went through. Even with the worriedness that could be seen on the hero's face, Ilia still thought he looked as handsome as ever.

Ilia's face looked beautiful, as it always had to Link. The small dimples from her smile added to her beauty, as did the shy spots of red around her cheeks. She also looked at peace, like she had found everything she had needed within Link's arms. And who's to say she hadn't? Every one of her problems seemed to have melted away at his touch. The nightmares were but faint whispers in her head, not even garnering the slightest of her attention. Everything bad seemed to disappear and everything good came to the forefront of her mind.

Link made to speak, but his words were unheard as Ilia cut him off with her lips. The kiss had caught Link by surprise, but gradually he relaxed into it as his lips melded with hers. They both closed their eyes, savoring the moment and the unique taste the other had. Link's right hand rose from Ilia's waste to cup her cheek, as Ilia moved her arms around his neck while her hands played with his wild locks. A slight moan could be heard emanating from Ilia's mouth that reverberated almost soundlessly into Link's. For a few more moments, the two enjoyed their passionate kiss, relishing in the unspoken feelings they finally showed for each other. Then, almost as quickly as it began, it ended.

The two broke off their kiss, each of their hearts beating rapidly as they released fast, shallow breathes. They smiled at each other and their foreheads touched in a caring meaning while they closed their eyes once more. When they reopened them, Ilia began to break apart from Link's embrace, until only their hands remained intertwined. Their fingers unlocked slowly and reluctantly from each as Ilia made her way to Epona and saddled the horse.

As she ushered the animal companion to go forward she turned back to wave at Link. "I'll be back in a couple days," she yelled.

"And I'll be waiting," Link yelled back. He stayed until Ilia had ridden away from his view. The sun shone warmly now as the hero turned to walk back to Hyrule Castle.

'She's still the same old Ilia that I know and love,' he finished his sentence from earlier in his thoughts with a sad smile on his face. 'I should have told her how I felt,' he lectured himself, turning his mood sour. 'I should have told her I loved her. I should have…' He shook his head, breaking himself from the 'shoulds' he kept telling himself. His smile returned, 'Why am I saying this, I'll be able to tell her when she returns.' He looked up towards the sky. Though he tried to reassure himself, some part of his being told him he wouldn't be able to tell her this anytime soon.

* * *

><p>A perpetual darkness surrounded the plain on which these two spirits met. It blacked everything out and almost completely shrouded the two beings from each other's sights.<p>

The first, a dark figure that seemingly blended in and out of the darkness, could only be truly located by the red of its eyes. He waited calmly for the other figure, who had green skin and stood tall in his dark robes, to speak.

'A Bulblin,' the dark spirit thought 'a pity we have to rely on such disgusting, sniveling creatures to do the work we cannot do.' A smile flickered to his face. 'No matter, when my master returns they will die all the same.'

"Report, King Grask!" the dark figure ordered the Bulblin with a snake-like voice.

The creature huffed. "You do not command me, spirit," he spoke with a resilient and deep tone "you are only such after all."

'For now…' thought the red-eyed spirit. His smile grew as he thought of the pain he would inflict upon the monster before him when he returned to the realm of the living. He struggled to keep the chuckle that rose inside of his throat as well.

King Grask eyed him skeptically. "Yes, well, the message has reached King Bulblin and as planned he has warned the Hylians, that traitor," he spat venomously. "And the vision I sent the girl has gone through. From what I can see, she is heading straight towards the village, blind to how close my army really is." He gave a short, dry cackle as he finished speaking.

"Good," the darkness retorted "then we will have her and Link will come at you headstrong. Furious, angry, all of these emotions and more. Then, you will capture him and release me from my prison." His smile disappeared. "Understood, Grask?" he questioned the creature across from him bitterly.

The King growled, but nodded his head in understanding. "Of course, _spirit_. Just remember that you are not my master, for we serve the same one."

The dark figured scoffed at his comment. "Be gone, fool. Your presence angers me. Do as he commands, or you will die a miserable and bloody death."

Again, the Bulblin growled, but understood. He waved his hands around himself, then vanished, leaving wisps of darkness that flowed like smoke in his wake. The lone figured smiled again and cackled loudly as he did the same. No trace of their meeting, save for the faint dark wisps and the echoing laughter, remained in this realm of perpetual darkness. Once the cackling passed, it returned to its never ending silence, awaiting the return of the conspirators that used its unholy ground as meeting place for their equally unholy deeds.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I know you guys have been waiting for some Ilia and Link fluff, as well as some plot movement, so I hope you guys like this. As well, King Bulblin and King Grask's violent and rough natures were inspired by the krogan from Mass Effect (I'm a huge fan of the series). I figured the Bulblins would have a somewhat similar culture, so I mirrored King Bulblin after Wrex and King Grask after those who'd oppose. Hope I did well by you Mass Effect fans! Friendly reminder: 3-4 reviews please! Thank you! So, what's this last scene about you ask? Well, review, continue reading, and find out! Peace!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Lingering Shadows

**Hey y'all!**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but I've been having to adapt to a new school schedule and all that jazz. So here's a long chapter to keep y'all happy! Also, updates will probably be between 2-3 weeks from now on, as I have a lot of papers and applications to write and fill out! Sorry! And thank y'all for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are loving this story! So let's keep it up, remember 3-4 reviews before I start writing the next chapter! Bad and good critiques are welcomed! Enjoy the story, folks!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise.**

**Post: Okay, so I've been anticipating a negative comment on my 3-4 review rule since I first posted it. I feel like I need to revisit this: I put this rule on here because I wish to be critiqued and in some way the person who posted I'm being arrogant for asking for these reviews is in a way critiquing, so thanks mysterious Guest. So what I want to know is should I just drop the rule? I understand it may be a stupid rule to have and I knew that going in, but in my past stories I have asked for reviews and have gotten next to none on some of them. I just want to know how my writing is, there's no exterior meaning behind this rule. But if it needs to go, it needs to go. So, if you think it needs to go then users PM me about it. And unless its part of a review you are writing, then don't post whether I'm right or wrong in using this rule, cause then that defeats the purpose. I will keep the review from this Guest to see if anyone else agrees. Thanks guys, you've been great understanding fans so far, please keep it up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Lingering Shadows <strong>

Ordon Village sat in utter silence. The preparation and anticipation of the harvest festival did not echo in the words of every villager. Animals did not graze gratefully on the grass at Ordon Ranch. And even the stream that flowed gently against rocks seemed to have lost its voice, silence joining silence. Nothing spoke aloud as almost everyone had left the village. Silence, pure and simple silence that carried an echo as loud as the clap of thunder during a rainstorm.

Though, one sound did resonate in the small hamlet known as Ordon. The wind. It blew along the empty dirt path that wounded through the village. Against the walls of the small, wooden buildings, it glided gently. But in this silence, the wind seemed ominous. It seemed to carry the silence with it, only solidifying the fact that most of the villagers had indeed evacuated the soon-to-be captured village. Only two people remained to oversee a few last minute details before they left.

Ilia and her father worked fast and tirelessly to finish packing the meager belongings they could take with them. They had stayed behind to finish releasing the goats into the wilds, as Fado went on ahead to care for the few they could take. The rest of the indigenous beasts were released into the surrounding woods, as the villagers would rather have them free than see them eaten by such monsters as Bulblins.

It had been barely half a day since Ilia had returned to Ordon Village. When she had galloped in on Epona, the villagers instantly questioned where Link and Rusl were. She told them where they were and what had transpired at Hyrule Castle.

The young Ordonian spoke of King Bulblin and his warning, all the while fright only grew on the villagers' faces. Many covered their mouth in gasps and others held on dearly to their loved ones, as if they would be taken away at this very moment. The children ran to their parents. Though older they remembered clearly when they were kidnapped last by Bulblins. They were scared.

Then the young woman spoke of evacuating Ordon Village. She explained that they had at least a day before the Bulblins and King Grask arrived. So, even though fear could still be seen in many of the Ordonians eyes, they put on masks of determination. Immediately they all left Ilia and began packing the necessities they would need for the trip away from the small village.

Fado, Ilia, and Bo went straight to the ranch and rounded up the horses needed to carry the people to Castle Town. As well, Fado took a few of the Ordonian goats. He led the horses and the pregnant goats and younger goats with him, taking all he could while leaving the rest for Ilia and Bo to take care of. The father and daughter duo scattered the rest of the goats to Ordon and Faron Forest, guiding them along the way as to make sure they didn't hurt anyone.

Once they had finished, they met with the others. Colin and Talo had saddled their young horses and stood at the forefront of the group, swords and shields laid waiting on their backs. Uli and her daughter, Juna, rode on a chestnut mare that stood stoically and coolly in the middle of the group. Alongside her rode Beth and most of the others in the village on their own steeds. Finally, Jaggle and Fado rounded on their steeds in front of and behind the small herd of goats that would join them in their journey. They rode close to the herd as to steer them in the direction they wished for them to go.

Bo told them to leave posthaste, saying that he and Ilia would be following close behind them, as they still had to prepare themselves to leave. Colin and Talo nodded in response, then ushered the group forward at a comfortable pace. Bo and Ilia waved good bye before returning to their home to gather the few belongings they required for their journey.

Now, hurrying as to follow their fellow Ordonians, they packed clothes, food, and anything else that was of any import to the pair.

Ilia sighed heavily. Her father turned to face her as she did. "I can't believe I'm leaving home, again," she spoke solemnly. "I thought we could just live here for the rest of our lives in peace. Me and you, father…" A frown tugged at her face and the familiar stinging of tears could be felt in her eyes. She held her arms across her chest, trying to believe this was all just part of a nightmare and not really happening.

Bo halted his packing momentarily and came up behind his daughter. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. "And don't forget about Link," he spoke with a smile as he tried to lighten up the mood.

Immediately Ilia's face began to redden. She could feel Link's hands around her waist then, as well as his soft lips meeting hers. Memories of him floated into her mind in a matter of seconds, causing a small smile to appear on her face and the blush in her cheeks to deepen. "F-father!" she chided him as he gave a bellowing laugh.

She turned around knocking her father's hands off of her shoulders and facing him. The big man still chuckled lightly at his daughter. Ilia tried to look angry at Bo for what he said, but to no avail. In fact, she looked all the more embarrassed as the frown she tried to make kept wanting to turn into a smile. It tugged at her lips to the point where she had a half-smile/half-frown. Knowing that she couldn't hide her blushing cheeks or smiling face, she hid her face behind her hands.

Bo, as he finished up his laughter, then took Ilia's hands in his. She looked at him with still rosy cheeks and a slight smile. He smiled at his daughter. "Ilia, I may be an old man," he began "but I know love when I see it. The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you… You can't fool me, my baby girl. Though foolish at times, I'm not daft." He chuckled lightly, as did Ilia.

"Link is perfect for you. I've known that since we found the young boy wondering around in Faron Woods. There's only one thing I ask."

"What's that?" Ilia questioned unsuspectingly.

The mayor's smile widened. "I expect a strong and healthy baby boy! Someone who can match me in the sumo ring as soon as he's old enough!"

"Father!" The young Ordonian slapped her father playfully on the chest as the red returned to Ilia's face. "I- He hasn't even said he's loved me, yet." Now she looked at her toes, a hint of disappointment etched in her features.

"Well, that boy has never been one for words," Bo spoke as comfortingly as he could. "Give him time." He kneeled down to eye level with his daughter. "He'll tell you eventually. There's no one else he loves more, I can tell you that. He went on a journey to rescue you and return your memory. If that's not love, then I'm an overweight old goat!" He let out another bellowing laugh as he slapped his extended belly.

Bo's antics prompted Ilia to look up and giggle. The mayor embraced his daughter in a soft hug then. "Oh, father," Ilia sighed softly "you're right. I'm just impatient, that's all."

"Trust me, I know," the mayor said playfully.

This earned him another playful slap from his daughter. "Come on, we need to catch up with the others," Bo spoke as he grabbed his knapsack. Ilia nodded and did the same, following him out of their house and towards the two horses that awaited them outside.

The one closest to the house, Epona, stood stoically, waiting for Ilia patiently while nibbling on the grass next to her hooves. The horse next to Epona was a little antsier. His hooves beat the ground restlessly as he waited to run. The tall Clydesdale stood tall and had strong legs that could easily carry Mayor Bo. It awaited its master's commands eagerly and tossed its mane from side to side impatiently.

Bo came up to his horse's side and tried to calm him down. "Whoa, boy! Whoa, Ergaster!" He said calmly, but with command in his voice. "We'll be leaving shortly, don't you worry." He saddled Ergaster and waited for his daughter to do the same with Epona

Ilia came up to Epona as well, stroking her mane gently. "Are you ready to see your master again, Epona?" The young woman asked with a smile. Her response was a small snort. Ilia laughed shortly at the horse's reaction. "I am too, girl. I am too." She followed her father in saddling her own horse.

As they saddled their steeds, however, they could feel the muscles of the animals tense. The horses' eyes shot wide open and their breathing quickened. Their ears shot up in alert and they began to neigh in warning. They rose up into the air on their two hind legs, almost knocking off their riders.

Just as Ilia was about to ask what was wrong, she felt it. A small tremor, but a tremor all the same. It grew slowly at first, then all of sudden. It came closer and closer to the father and daughter. The ground of Ordon Village rattled ever so slightly, but enough so that anyone could easily feel it. The gentle flow of the water was interrupted from the movement and birds flew away from the border separating Ordon Village from the rest of Ordona Province.

Then, they saw them. A pack of wolves rode into the village. Though these wolves were easily double the size of normal wolves. They all wore blood-red, spiked armor, ready for battle. Their eyes showed nothing for want but violence and killing, blood and death. The wolves were not alone, however.

Green, horned humanoids that could only be Bulblins rode atop the beasts. They dressed in the same leather armor as those of King Bulblin's tribe, but they also wore pieces of red armor on their shoulders and hands. They carried weapons of many shapes and sizes; clubs and bows to spears and sharp axes. The Bulblins looked as crazed as the animals they rode, and just as blood thirsty.

Ahead of the pack strode a wolf the size of a horse. Blood dripped from its fangs and red eyes the color of fire stared at its prey. Armor, similar to the other wolves, covered its body. It charged towards Bo and Ilia with a relentless hunger. But, halfway to the pair, it stopped, as it was coaxed by its rider to halt. The rest of the Bulblins followed.

The figure atop it let a thin smile cover his face. His dark robes covered most of his being, save his hands and head. He stood as tall as King Bulblin, but was as skinny as any other Bulblin. He carried a staff of dark magic, as well as many potions and poisons located on the belts stretching across his chest. His horns curved down to his chin and his one good eye shown with deadly intent, adding to dangerous look of his thin face.

Ilia immediately recognized the figure and fear enveloped her entire body. She began to shake uncontrollably. Her eyes widened in terror and every sound around her ceased. She could only look on at the nightmare that stood before her. Suddenly, the memories of her night terrors returned to her and she could smell the smoke and feel the fire at the back of her neck. She could not snap out of her trance, even when her father shook her, yelling at her to run.

The young woman only stared on. "King Grask," she said in an eerie whisper and turned to her father with eyes that looked like they saw a ghost. He looked on with worry at his daughter as she continued to speak. She said three simple words that would ultimately seal both of their fates. Three words that made Bo shudder and tears trickle down Ilia's face. Three simple words:

"We can't run."

* * *

><p>Link awoke in a sweat. Darkness engulfed his room, but was alit slightly by the full moon in the sky. Through his window, he could see the pale, glowing disk and stars that accompanied it during these early morning hours.<p>

The young hero stared down at his hands, opening, closing, and reopening them to awake his sleeping muscles. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Another one,' he thought 'and they just keep getting worse. Ever since Ilia left two days ago, those nightmares have been coming back. That _thing _has been coming back. Stronger.'

_Soon…_ The slithering voice in his head had returned soon after Ilia had left Castle Town. _Oh, yes… Very soon. My freedom… _Link had begun to ignore it as the pesky voice had been repeating the same phrase over and over again. Though, he still worried about what the voice meant by his "freedom".

What he worried about more was the fact that they would be marching to Ordon Village tomorrow, and Ilia and the villagers still hadn't returned. His thoughts ran rampant every time he thought of what could have possibly happened. Did they make it out? Did _she _make it out? Are they okay? Did they get caught? All of these questions, and more, haunted Link, and he knew he would not be able sleep now.

He got up from his bed and walked out onto the balcony of his room. He turned his attention towards the moon, his wolf blood boiling at the sight of the full, pale disc. It shone brightly and Link's eyes narrowed at it intently. _Soon… Freedom… _

Link clutched his head in pain and bit his lip to hold back the scream that wished to be released. His eyes were shut tight and he fell to his knees. The taste of blood filled his mouth as his teeth started to break the skin of his lips.

He could feel the pulsating of the dark crystal from the pack he stored it in. It vibrated harshly within his mind. The pulsing of the twilight object matched perfectly with the reverberations of pain in his head. His head spun as the pain increased and the whispers in the back of his mind began to echo harshly.

_Monster…_

_ Link, what have you become?_

The horrid smell of burning wood and scorched skin found its way to his nose.

_Link…_

_ Why…?_

A searing heat, as if he was in lava, began travel up his arms and legs. He did his best to hold back his screams, only allowing small whimpers to escape his lips.

_They'll think it's you…_

Even though Link couldn't see the voice that caused this pain, he imagined it was smiling evilly right now.

_And it'll be all your fault…_

The voice laughed in his head. A pair of deathly red eyes came to Link's mind as darkness began to take over his vision. He collapsed on the stone floor of the balcony, jumping in and out of consciousness. His eyes opened once more before a sickly black fully took over his vision.

_Freedom… Your fault… She'll be gone… Heh heh heh…._

With those last words from the evil within Link, the young hero's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

It wasn't until hours later that Link awoke from his unintentional slumber. He opened his eyes slowly, as they adjusted to the dim morning light. He winced from the headache this gave him and shakily stood up on his legs. His body ached from sleeping on the stone floor and his muscles moved stiffly due to the cold weather. He groaned in pain from just standing.

Small droplets of water gently pelted the young hero. This caused him to look up. Though it was now morning, dark, gray clouds covered the entirety of the sky, blocking most of the sun's rays. Alongside the drops of rain were echoing claps of thunder and bolts of lightning that stretched across the sky.

'Great,' Link thought as he walked back into his room, shutting the balcony door behind him. 'This will slow us down for sure.' He sat on his bed for a moment and sighed heavily. His hands came into his view, and they were shaking.

_Soon… Freedom… Your fault…_

These words echoed in his head, but the voice seemed distant now. As if the words were just memories and not pelting his conscious mind at every waking hour. In fact, he noticed the voice had completely stopped. The words in his head _were just _painless echoes. Link didn't know if that was good or bad.

He clenched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking and went about preparing for the march they would be making that day into Hyrule Field. He put on his tunic and chain mail first, then attached the many pouches and belts around his being. Next, he put on his green hat, followed by his leather gauntlets and boots. Finally, once he made sure he had everything he needed in his packs, he strapped his simple sword and Hylian Shield to his back.

Once he was set he walked out of the room that he stayed in and made his way to the South Gate, where everyone would be meeting. As he did, he noticed something. It had been subtle, but it was without a doubt there. The voice in his head, though gone, now gave way to something just as disturbing: the dark crystal pulsated gently in his pack again, letting him know it was still there.

* * *

><p>Link walked through the streets of Castle Town quickly towards the South Gate. The rain hadn't let up in the slightest and the streets were almost empty, save for a few beggars and thieves hiding in the shadows waiting to pounce on helpless prey. They knew for a fact, however, that Link was nowhere near helpless, they learned that the first time he entered Castle Town. A painful encounter that the few darker characters of Castle Town still hadn't forgotten about, or forgiven for that matter. And in a town such as this, word got around quickly.<p>

The thick drops of rain fell swiftly and panged the ground to the point where it almost sounded like hail. Link's cloak was soaked from the amount of rain, his clothes underneath beginning to grow damp. He shivered a few times, but otherwise, the cool rain didn't affect him in the slightest. In fact, he enjoyed it. It, in its own interesting way, sounded peaceful, echoing a beat that seemed violent, but also calming. Just like Link.

Lightning bolted through the sky in flourishing displays, while thunder clapped to the tune of the unending rain. It added to the beauty of the dull, gray day, Link believed. Then, he felt it again. The pulsing on his waist, the gentle buzzing and humming. The crystal that beckoned him to touch it. It matched the beat of the rain almost perfectly and brought Link out of his admiring daze.

He frowned, but gave no other indication as to being bothered. The young man tried to ignore the crystal as best he could and continued to walk to the field outside of the South Gate.

Once he walked through the gate, he saw Rusl talking with Ghislain. Though in words he could not make out, he seemed frantic, panicked even. Link caught Rusl's eyes as the young man came into view. He said a few fleeting words to the captain before he rushed over to Link.

"Link! Good to see you're awake on time, son," he spoke with a small smile. "I've got good news: our people from Ordon have just arrived!"

A feeling of relief washed over Link then. He had been worried about Ilia. As well as the rest of the villagers, of course, but Ilia… Link knew she was going into the thick of it all voluntarily and he had let her. If anything had happened to her, he wouldn't have forgiven himself. Suddenly, the memories of the voice in his head disappeared and the humming of the crystal halted almost completely. Everything was replaced by Ilia and he rushed down to field to meet her again. To hold her and never let go.

As he rushed through the rain with a smile on his face, Rusl tried to call after him. "Link! Wait! There's still something else I have to tell you!" His words went on deaf ears as the eager hero made his way into the crowd of animals, Ordonians, and soldiers.

Link headed into the crowd seeing all of the familiar faces and greeting them each in kind. He hugged the kids of the village, shook hands with their fathers, and received kisses on the cheeks from their mothers. It was great to see them all in one piece, but when he asked if they had seen Ilia in the mixture of civilians and protectors, they fell silent and looked to the ground, not replying. Link shrugged it off the first time, but as each villager greeted the question in the same manner, his heart began to fall. His features became distressed and the worriedness he felt earlier returned. Whispers of memories scratched at the back of his mind, the rain fell harder against his skin, and the crystal's pulsating rhythm returned.

He began to call out her name frantically. "Ilia! ILIA!" Over and over again he called, until he came to Bo. He rushed towards the man who was being looked at by one of the medics that was with the group of Hylian soldiers. Link gasped as he saw the mayor.

His right eye was bruised severely, purple and yellow skin stretching across the right half of his face. Blood dripped from his noise, indicating the possibility that it might have been broken. The mayor leaned heavily on a long stick, showing an injured leg. His left arm hung loosely in a makeshift sling across his chest, dislocated and almost entirely useless. Link could see all of these injuries and more. What he couldn't see were the internal injuries, which could have been just as bad, if not worse.

Link broke himself from his reverie as he came up to the pair of men. Bo's gaze turned to the young man as he saw him, then quickly darted to the ground. "Bo! What happened to you?" A few moments of fearful silence passed. All Bo did was turn his head even more away from the hero.

He mumbled faintly so only Link could hear him. "I got hurt… They let me go. As a warning, as a message… I don't know. But they let me go and they… they…" His voice was raspy and weary.

"Who? Who did this?" Link questioned impatiently.

"Bulblins," the older man mumbled again. "They came earlier than expected." His eyes now faced Link and tears could be seen threatening to spill. His busted lips trembled and his body began to shake slightly. He looked fearful. "They let me go… But Ilia…" A clap of thunder rang loudly in the air before Bo could finish. Link's eyes widened in horror and the pulsing of the crystal rang loudly within his ears. The young hero knew what Bo was about to say. The injured man in front of him, the silence of the villagers when he questioned them about Ilia, and the fear that grew within Link's own body cold only point to one thing.

"Link, the Bulblins have Ilia."

* * *

><p>The room was dark, almost perpetually so. Only a few traces of sunlight penetrated the shadows that stretched across the walls. Even then, these rays of light were but dim beams that blinded Ilia whenever she looked at them. The room smelt of distress and hopelessness, sweat and the strong stench of blood swirled together to create a potent stench. But the worst part was the constant stream of smoke that filled the room.<p>

The thin, white smoke filled the room like water. It may as well have been water, as it was just as choking, causing Ilia to gasp for each breathe she took. Her throat became raw from the exertion, and tears constantly streamed down her cheeks as the smoke continued to strangle her without remorse. She did not know why the Bulblins filled her once-home with a constant stream of smoke. She didn't even know how many days she had been held captive, losing count through the torment she had been put through. All she knew was that her senses had become dull and visions started to appear in front of her. Visions she knew did not belong in reality.

Sometimes she would see images of her father chasing her as a little girl through the smoke as if it were playful morning mist. A simple comfort that brought the glimmer of a smile to Ilia's cracked, dry lips. Other times she would see Link, and he would come close to her, so close as for her to touch him. Just as he was about to touch her, to comfort her, he would disappear. A near torturous vision that brought Ilia down to her knees in agony. Peace so close to obtain, but taken away at the last moment. But then at other times, such as now, she would see the person who cared for her so deeply, the person who she mirrored in looks and attitude. She would see her mother.

From her fallen position chained against the wooden pole nailed into her father's sumo ring, Ilia watched her mother. She simply sat at a window, humming Epona's Song while looking out into the night sky. Her long blonde hair shone in the moon light and her green eyes twinkled. Fair skin reflected the stars gleam ever so slight, making her look all the more beautiful. Her face was angular and full of life with a small smile highlighting it. And her belly looked like it was about to burst.

She cooed gentle woods in between the song to her belly, to Ilia. She whispered hopes and dreams for her daughter. Her song, which she kept singing, was surely dedicated to the unborn babe. Her hands rubbed her belly gently. Then, her face turned towards the real Ilia and she looked at her with the same small smile she wore every time Ilia saw her in the smoky haze of the room. "Ilia," she spoke softly "my Ilia…"

A sudden crash sent the vision away and a burst of fresh air parted the smoke, allowing Ilia to breathe a little easier. But she fell defeated still with her bruised body weakened and her head hanging low. Tears fell from her eyes more, despair taking over again as she noticed who caused the loud noise. It was King Grask, barging into her home's basement with two of his guards at his side.

The two guards entered first. They went straight to the two pots on either side of Ilia and closed them as to clear out the smoke. King Grask then walked slowly towards Ilia, waving one of his hands to collect the last remnants of smoke in his palms. His red eyes looked at her menacingly.

"Look at me, child," he growled. Slowly, Ilia tilted her head up towards the monster in front of her. The bruises and cuts located all over her body served as reminders for her to be obedient. She wanted the pain to stop. She wished to be free of the hell King Grask had put her in. "Good," the king said with a crooked grin.

King Grask waved his green hands in slow motions, taking the last free wisps of smoke and condensing them into a sphere. "Now then, I believe we shall begin today's lesson a little earlier. This rain won't last forever after all," he cackled as his hands moved around the ball of smoke. Ilia whimpered as she knew the torture would continue. "Look, child. Look."

Visions began to appear within the ball of smoke as Ilia stared into the sphere with bloodshot eyes. Silently, she watched the scene unfold before her.

It was the same as every day before this one: Link and her together, sitting along the shore of Ordon Spring. Ilia sat in the young hero's lap. Their hands mingled and played with the others. Whispers of sweet nothings too soft for anyone else to hear could be seen being exchanged between the two. A stray kiss would be shared between them every now and then. Link took a flower and put it in Ilia's hair as he tried to accentuate her beauty. Happy times, loving times, painless times. They laughed and played, enjoying the company of only the other, not realizing they were being watched.

An ignorant bliss that Ilia wished so much to have in her real life. She watched the vision with a smile and weary eyes. The voice in the back of her mind screamed at her, however, trying to get her to see what would be coming next. But Ilia didn't care about what the voice had to say, she just continued to watch the happy couple that she knew would be her and Link one day.

"You wish for this, yes? A happy life with this man?" King Grask began the speech as he had days before, but Ilia only nodded her head with the same dim eyes and dumb smile. "You wish to have a family with this man? This hero?" Again, Ilia nodded. "Well, my dear, this will not happen," the king said flat out. Ilia's frown returned, confused at what King Grask was saying.

Even as the king spoke, the vision of Link and her began to morph. "You see, he's a liar! A filthy monster that has made a fool out of this entire village. He's no hero, he would fall to his bestial urges in a second to harm you, or anyone for that matter!"

The vision in the ball of smoke became clearer, and though Ilia wished to turn her eyes away, she didn't even dare, as she knew the punishment if she did. Another all too familiar vision appeared before her.

Ordon Spring had disappeared completely. This time, it was replaced by a blackness and a single figure standing in it. Link. He wore the smile that always charmed Ilia. For a moment, the young woman enjoyed the sight, comforted by his good natured being. Then his smile grew bigger, showing more teeth and they began to grow pointier. His smile now seemed almost predatory. He began falling to his knees, all the while still staring at Ilia with his disturbingly wide smile. Dark green fur began to cover Link's body, and his hands and feet turned into paws with sharp claws. Long, pointed ears appeared from the young man's head. His eyes became slanted and shined with a lust for blood, though still held their blue demeanor. And his face became elongated as he grew a long, sharp tail. Then, she saw Link for who he really was: a fiendish wolf, preying upon her and lying to the village.

The wolf-Link began walking slowly towards Ilia. He wished to haunt, to capture his prey. His pace quickened. Ilia could only stare at the creature with wide eyes and tears forming on the brims of her eyelids once again. He came closer and closer to her. Then, he pounced, closing the distance between them.

Ilia turned her head away from the vision, closing her eyes and unable to look anymore. "NO!" she screamed, even though her vocal chords protested her sudden usage of them. Tears fell from her eyes now and the ball of smoke had disappeared from King Grask's hands.

"Yes! My dear, he is a predator and only wishes to hunt!" Ilia trembled at the king's words and tried to find fault in them. But in the back of her mind, Ilia knew he was right. "I know you think he cares for you, but would such a beast care for such a lovely creature as yourself?" King Grask's hand brought Ilia's face dangerously close to his, their eyes locked. "No. No such creature could, he just wishes for easy prey. He took you from my wretched cousin, King Bulblin, so he could make you his own meal."

The wretched monster released his prisoner's face. "He is a monster that cannot be trusted. A beast that needs to be feared and looked down upon. What do you say to that, Ilia?" He grinned at using her name, hoping to provide more of connection to get his message across.

Ilia could only stare at the ground wide-eyed. No response could form inside of her mind. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Link had certainly cared for her, had he not? He saved her from King Bulblin. But King Grask proved that Link wished for her as prey, nothing more.

The image of the wolf flashed inside of Ilia's mind. Would he really bring harm to her? To everyone she knew? Questions and answers reverberated in her mind, each time bringing more doubt about who Link really was. Did he really care for her? Maybe not. Did he wish her harm? Maybe so. Is Link really the monster King Grask says he is? It's… possible. Her final conclusion made her sink even lower to the ground. Ilia sulked in defeat, coming to a final answer she wished wasn't true, but showed her a reality that could not be ignored.

Seeing this movement, King Grask gave a crooked smile. "Good. You're learning. But learn quickly, we only have a day or two more." He turned to his minions, "Release the smoke! She's close, but she needs to be broken more. Let her visions continue! She will learn. Oh, yes. She will."

The two smaller Bulblins removed the covers of the two pots as King Grask cackled manically. The group of green creatures left Ilia alone then, in her own little hell to suffocate and suffer as they pleased.

Ilia's lungs screamed in agony at the sudden appearance of the white smoke. But she didn't pay attention to them. Instead, she watched shapes appear within the swirls of smoke. All of them looked the same. All of them were Link, walking around the helpless girl.

They all wore a predatory smile and gave mocking laughs at the tortured girl. Slowly, they shifted into the monster Ilia feared Link was and began to growl at her hungrily. Some took nips at her, but vanished as they did so, only to reappear seconds later. This torture continued on and on.

Ilia did not wish to believe it, but Link indeed was a monster. A liar. A predator. She lowered her head in defeat, accepting the obvious truth. Tears did not fall from her eyes, she did not tremble, and her body went completely numb. Her mind went into a haze as the voice screaming at her to realize King Grask was lying faded away into nothing. Her eyes became dim, all light disappearing. And she spoke the simple truth she wish she had known all along.

She croaked quietly with a cracking voice. "Link… Monster…" Then her consciousness faded as she passed into the blissful darkness that saved her from this world of torture.

* * *

><p>Rain pelted hard against the canvas of the large tent Link sat in. Lightning flashed outside, highlighting shadows of trees or other pitched tents. The ground beneath the hero's feet was muddy, even after the tent had been pitched. Soiled with water, the ground of Hyrule field may as well have been a swamp. Almost everyone had lost their footing or a boot at one point or another over the past three days while the small army marched through the unforgiving weather.<p>

Sharing the command tent, Ghislain, Rusl, and Zelda argued over more battle plans to adapt to the unfortunate weather. They all knew they needed to attack soon, lest Link try to go off on his own again and save Ilia.

As soon as Bo had told him what happened a few days earlier, Link immediately went to commandeer a soldier's horse. He took it without listening to the response of the soldier and started making his towards Hyrule Field as fast as the horse could carry him. Before he even made it to the field, however, Rusl stepped in front of his horse, cutting him off.

"Link! Stop!" Rusl yelled as he held his hands up to get the horse to stay its ground.

"Move, Rusl!" Link growled angrily through gritted teeth. "I need to save Ilia. I can't lose her again. Now move!"

The young hero's taken horse rose on its hind legs in a threatening motion and whinnied in panic. But the mentor did not even flinch. He held his ground firmly. "Link, I know how much she means to you, but we need to keep a cool head or you'll just end up hurting yourself and her."

"What do you know?" Link replied back with a threatening, even tone. "I've lost her once, if I lose her again then I may never see her! Ever!"

"Link…" Rusl began softly as he lowered his hands and head. "I know what you are going through right now. Remember, I lost Colin when King Bulblin came and before that I almost lost Uli." The older man's eyes became shadowed, making it almost impossible for Link to read his mentor's expression. Rusl's posture almost looked defeated and the proud man was not so proud anymore. Links own features softened, forgetting in his rage that Rusl had experienced just as much as loss as him.

"I know your first instinct is to run off and save her, believe me I know." Then, Rusl rose his head up with a grim look on his face. He rolled up the sleeve of his under shirt, revealing a cut that almost completely covered the width of his arm. It was scarred now, of course, but it still held the pain of memories and looked just as ugly as it did two years ago. "When I went to find Colin with the same gung-ho attitude you have now, I almost lost my arm. I almost died because I wasn't thinking clearly."

Link looked down towards the ground now, shame coursing through his body along with the fury. How could he have been so stupid? He could have died to the hundreds of Bulblins that now inhabited Ordon Village. Ilia would have then suffered more, or died along with him.

"But Ilia…" Link spoke softly, his voice having lost the bite it had moments ago.

"We'll get her back. These Bulblins are using her to enrage you, son. You need to keep calm and collected. We'll come up with a plan to save her and the village, I promise. Now, get off of that horse, if we're going to save Ilia we need to begin our march now, and I'm sure the scout you took this horse from will need it." Rusl spoke in a calm, fatherly tone now to coax Link off of the equestrian animal.

The young hero did as he was told and slowly got off of the horse. His head still bowed to the ground and worry could be seen in his eyes if you looked at them, along with a fire of hatred that turned his eyes into a cold, steel blue. Rusl came up and took the reins of the horse. He clasped Link's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze before taking the horse back to its owner, leaving Link alone with his thoughts for a few moments.

Now, back in the tent, he stared at his shaking hands with those same eyes. "Ilia…" he said softly to himself. He looked up towards the people in the center of the tent. Ghislain wore the chain link armor of the Hylian Guard under the royal crest of the Hylian family. His helmet was in his hands and long, sturdy sword hung from his hip. Along with his normal armor, he wore metal spaulders on both shoulders and steel greaves along his shins. His long, white hair hung loosely down to his shoulders and his square jawline was set as he thought of what to do in the coming battle.

Rusl wore the same uniform he always did in battle. His sword hung from his back and in the corner of the room his helmet sat watching as Link did.

Zelda did not wear the same dress she had worn previously. Now, she wore a pink skirt that stopped above her ankles and was parted in the middle by a purple sash with the Hylian Royal Family crest on it. An intricately designed steel breast plate covered her torso and she wore matching steel gauntlets, greaves, boots and spaulders. Her crown decorated sat atop her blonde hair and frills of pink and purple cloth highlighted other parts of her armor. Finally, on her waist hung a thin yet beautifully crafted rapier. She did not strike Link as the fighting type, but she insisted she would fight alongside her people, as any ruler should.

Link looked at them all with his cold, blue eyes and with a frustrated frown on his face. They all looked different, but they all did the same thing: bicker with the others about what to do with this rain that had slowed their march for three days. Link had been hearing it day in and day out. He was becoming increasingly frustrated at the reluctance to agree on a plan.

He had finally had enough and stood up, walking angrily towards them. All three of them took notice of the young man storming their way and silenced themselves quickly. As he opened his mouth to speak, the tent flap opened with an accompanying sound of thunder clapping in the heavens above. The group's attention turned towards the new comer.

King Bulblin walked in with muddy boots and wet armor, courtesy of the pelting rain outside. His face showed no sign of emotion, save for a small, toothy grin. He looked pleased, for whatever reason, and walked up to the table the four Hylians now surrounded.

"I've got news," he began. "Good and bad. My spies have just reported in on the happenings of Ordon Village."

This caught the attention of everyone in the tent. "Spies?" Ghislain spoke angrily. "You did not tell us you had spies. This could have helped us in numerous ways!"

"Yes, I have spies. I told a few of my men to join my cousin so they could figure out exactly what was going on behind the walls of your little village. It was on a need to know basis, and you did not need to know until now." He stared down the Hylian captain with an intimidating glare.

Zelda broke the confrontation by clearing her throat. Both turned to look at her now. "Does it matter, Ghislain? He has information that could be valuable now. We must hear what he has to say." The princess spoke with a calm and even tone, not breaking her royal speech for a second.

Ghislain conceded and bowed to Zelda. "Of course, Princess. I'm sorry," he spoke with a gentle tone now.

"It is alright, captain. Now," her attention returned to King Bulblin "please continue, King."

"Right. As I was saying we have news from behind the enemy lines. First, they have located Ilia."

Link's eyes went wide at this and his heart paused for a moment. "They have?! Well, where is she? Is she okay?" He spoke with a quick urgency.

"Whoa, hold your horses, bastard-hero. We have located your damsel. She is in the basement of a house at the far end of your village. What she is in there for, however, we do not know. But knowing my cousin, who practices magic and most likely casted this storm, curse him, it isn't good." No change of emotion could be heard in King Bulblin's voice, but he did seem a little more sympathetic towards his rival now.

Link's eyes looked down in defeat. He knew now where Ilia was, and that she was at least alive, but for how long? And even more questions still came to mind: what was King Grask doing to her; is she hurt; are they torturing her? The hero's shoulders dropped and his eyes closed shut to try to block out the questions in his head.

For a few moments all anyone could do was look at the defeated hero. Then, King Bulblin spoke again. "You still haven't heard my good news yet, hero. So don't sulk so soon."

For some reason Link found a hint of comfort in the green creature's words. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, looking at King Bulblin. A grim determination now surfaced in his eyes. "You're right," he spoke with a strong voice "continue, please."

King Bulblin smiled at the new look on Link's face. "Good, that's what I like to see, you green hated bastard." He turned his attention to everyone now, addressing them all equally. "My scouts have come to me with information that can help us get in. With that information, I think I have a plan that will allow us to _at least _save his damsel." He nodded towards Link. "But, it will cost us men and I don't think any of you are going to like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow long ass chapter. But I figured might as well since I haven't posted in a while! I heard somewhere that being evil towards your characters is a good thing. Don't know how you guys feel about this statement, but I think it applies really well to Ilia in this chapter. Ouch. Anyways, remember 3-4 reviews! And see y'all next time, peace!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth Revealed

**Hey y'all!**

**So, on time! Relatively… Don't look at me like that, I tried to get it out as fast as I could! I promise! School's got me down, so… Sorrypleaseforgivemeformyhardassprofessors! Phew, now that that's off my chest, here's the next chapter! In response to Iron Horse, a guest reviewer, I meant for that scene to be a time lapse, at that point Ilia had been tortured by King Grask for a few days, so she was already close to collapsing. Just thought I should address that. Also, you'll notice this chapter is shorter. Two reasons for that: 1) I needed to get the next chapter out for my awesome fans (looking at y'all) and 2) I think I may have been writing too long of chapters in the first place, so yeah… Anyways, remember to review guys! I gladly accept any and all critiques, comments, and anything else y'all have to say! Yes, even the one calling me arrogant. Still a critique. Enjoy the story, folks!**

**I do not own, nor ever will own, the rights to the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters, objects, creatures, etc. Nintendo owns all rights to this franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Truth Revealed<strong>

The sun settled on its median, allowing a deep yellow to fall over Hyrule Field. A red took over the sun and the sky that day in contrast, with the dark gray clouds promising rain having passed Hyrule Field earlier that day. It made the life-giving star seem almost malevolent in nature. That can also be said because of the scene on the border between Hyrule Field and Faron Woods. Grass, usually green and brilliant in color, now shone with the sickly red of blood that matched the sky and the sun. Dashes of darker green fluid also covered patches of grass and mingled with the redder blood.

Laying on the grass were a dozen corpses of man, beast, and monster alike. Most, if not all of these lifeless bodies had some sort of stab wound in a vital part of their body. Some of the Hylian soldiers' bodies were torn apart by the massive jaws of the wolves ridden by the Bulblins. Their limbs and heads decorated the field like ornaments, red and bloody ones. Lifeless cold eyes of the few Bulblin corpses accompanied their enemies, with two of their lupine mounts. One of these wolves laid on top of its two riders, multiple wounds dotting its stomach and its corpse crushing any life left in the small bodies of the Bulblins.

On the side of the field closer to the Hylian army's camp rode a group of Hylian soldiers, retreating from their failed attempt to sneak past the Bulblin sentries. And on the side of the field closer to the Faron Woods was a small group of Bulblins with two human prisoners in their tow. One wore a brown helmet and his sword, which was normal fastened across his lower back, was being held by his captives. The other wore a green tunic and had a few scratches covering his face. His weapons were also being held by the Bulblins that now claimed them as prisoners.

Both Link and Rusl followed the green beasts unceremoniously, being prodded by spears and other pointed weapons if they fell behind. Anytime they began to speak, they would receive another prod and be yelled at by one of the Bulblin captors. So, their journey through Faron Woods and Ordon Woods was full of nothing but silence and the small gibberish spoken by the Bulblins.

The two warriors did not think this was how they would be returning to their home of Ordon Village, but if they were going to save Ilia, this was the best plan they were able to come up with. Well, the best plan they were able to come up with in the present situation. With the possibility of Ilia being used as a hostage as high as it was, Link did not want to take any chances with going into a direct battle with King Grask and his minions. And King Bulblin's spies reported it would be impossible for even one person to sneak by the enemy sentries without being detected by them or their bloodthirsty wolves. So, Link had to rely on King Bulblin's "plan", as he called it.

* * *

><p>"<em>It'll work. You'll see, bastard," King Bulblin spoke to Link with a violent smile "we just need a few soldiers to… take one for the team. Make the attempt to sneak in look real."<em>

_ "No, that is unacceptable! We will _not _sacrifice soldiers to sneak two people into what could be a trap!" Ghislain had been fighting King Bulblin every step of the way on this "plan" of his. _

_ "Listen, you pompous body guard," the King's smile disappeared, turning into a snarl "I have men in their risking their lives as well. I'm not necessarily asking you to "sacrifice" your soldiers. I'm just asking some of them to accompany Link and Rusl so when they get captured, it doesn't look fishy. That doesn't mean they have to die. That depends on how good of soldiers they really are."_

_ "But what do _we _get out of it?" Ghislain gestured between him and Zelda. "What does our army get out of it, King? A girl? What else?"_

_ "She's not just a girl! This is Ilia!" Link stared down Ghislain with fury-filled eyes. Who was he to say who's important and who's not? "Aren't your soldiers supposed to protect the innocent?" _

_ Ghislain met Link's eyes with his own. They were a little wider than usual, as if he now understood why the Hylian Guard fought in the first place. Though he was more likely surprised at the outburst from the hero, he was just as surprised for suggesting to him Ilia was just a girl. _

_ "You… are right, Hero of Twilight. Forgive me, I spoke out of turn." The guard captain bowed in apology to Link, hoping for forgiveness for his selfish words. Though Link still glared at him with a hint of distaste, he nodded in his direction, accepting his apology to some extent._

_ King Bulblin gave a growling chuckle at the display. "Don't worry, your knightliness. You will still receive something else to compensate for your soldiers: information." The green King paused for a moment to receive everyone's attention. "My spies could only give me small details, but if we send, say two men in there, perhaps, then my spies cover will be blown._

_ "So, in exchange for losing my inside sources, we will receive intel that can help us defeat King Grask and his "army"". The big Bulblin made air quotes with his fingers as he said 'army'. _

_ "Couldn't we just keep the spies there? Do they need to leave so soon?" Princess Zelda inquired out of curiosity._

_ "Of course, Princess. If we are going to successfully rescue the bastard's bargaining chip, they will need the help of my spies. They will have to show themselves. Then they come back with the small group, tell us what King Grask is planning, his fortifications, numbers, and so on, and we go to battle. Most likely the next day."_

_ "The next day? Are you certain of this?" Rusl asked the questions now._

_ "Yes. If I know Grask, he will attack us with all of his might if we find a chink in his invincible armor." King Bulblin spat the last few words out like an insult. "We will not have much time, so we need to be ready when we send in the two rescuers."_

_ "Agreed," Zelda spoke, then turned to Ghislain. "Ghislain, are the men ready for battle?"_

_ The captain stood at attention, his posture strict and military-like in every manner. "Yes, your highness. All men are eager for a fight."_

_ The Princess nodded in affirmation. "Good. King Bulblin, I assume your men are prepared to do battle, as well?" She focused her gaze now on the King across the table from her._

_ He made a snarling, toothy grin and growled. "They're always ready for a fight." His deep chuckle followed._

_ "Good. Then all we need to do is agree on who to send."_

_ Without hesitation, Link raised his hand. His face matched the determination in his heart. He was going to save Ilia. "I'm going. I need to make sure that Ilia is safe, I let her go back to Ordon Village, after all." He lowered his head in defeat as he felt a pang of guilt, one he had felt since the day he let Ilia go to warn the Ordonians. _

_ Rusl walked up next to his side and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Link turned his head to face him. "I volunteer as the second man to go in." He turned his face towards Link's with his usual warm grin. "I'm sure he'll need my help." _

_ Link smiled in turn and gave a nod of agreement._ _He wouldn't want anyone else to be by his side in this fight. _

_ "Alright, I'll send a message to my spies explaining what the plan is." King Bulblin issued the orders to one of the Bulblins in their native tongue. Once finished, he turned back to the four leaders. "Now, we need a small group of Hylian soldiers to follow them. You two," the King pointed towards Link and Rusl "when the battle turns sour, and you make sure it turns sour, surrender yourselves. They have some honor, they'll take you to Grask to see what he wants to do with you. Then, when you're captured, get the girl, escape with my spies, come back to the camp, and we share a drink before the next battle. Heh, so be quick!" _

_ "Good luck, both of you. Ghislain, rally up twenty of your strongest men. Make it look like this is a real attempt to sneak in and hinder them. Tell them their mission." Zelda ordered her captain, who quickly exited the tent to gather the men. "Be ready to move at twilight tomorrow. If the rain clears up, you will have the opportunity you need."_

* * *

><p>The rain indeed cleared up the next day. The group of soldiers, along with Link and Rusl, did make the failed attempt to sneak in. And the two Ordonians were captured by Grask's men.<p>

The group of Bulblins led them past Ordon Spring towards Ordon Village. As they came to the clearing in front of Link's house, nothing seemed wrong. Animals were out, surprisingly, and Link's house still stood, untouched. Whether the Bulblins didn't care or that they couldn't climb up ladders, Link didn't know, but a small part of him was glad to see a piece of the village still intact. That small bit of relief quickly disappeared as the two Ordonians were ushered into the village.

Shock and horror made its way onto both warriors' faces. Buildings, which have stood for years and years, were almost completely destroyed. The wood that made up these buildings now held a black, charcoal color instead of their rich, brown hue, showing fire almost completely ruined the establishments and homes of the villagers.

As for the small stream running through Ordon Village, it was defiled and colored a sickening green. Pollution had begun to destroy the only source of water the village had, ruining it in the process. Dead fish rose to the top of the water and the grass alongside the river was obviously dead, due to the river's malnutrition. In fact, most of the green in Ordon Village had been charred to a deathly black or became ill, turning the vegetation into a crumbling brown. The mill and its wheel looked just as bad as the other buildings, if not worse. The wheel had been disconnected from the millhouse and laid heavily damaged, blocking off the stream's access to the village's small pond. Signs of water depletion in the pond could already be seen, even if it had only been a few days since the Bulblins had taken over Ordon Village.

Disgust could still be seen on Link and Rusl's faces. Bile rose in the back of their throats, anger following it as they saw the remnants of their destroyed home. They both had to keep themselves in check, for they could overthrow their captors, but the cost would be too great and they would be overwhelmed by the other Bulblins that now watched them from every corner of Ordon Village. But, for a brief moment, peace returned to Link's mind, as he saw Mayor Bo's house.

It still stood tall, showing little damage if any at all. Some planks from the house and deck were missing, but that was the extent of the damage. Link remembered King Bulblin telling him a house at the far end of the village held Ilia in it. He could only have meant this house. She could only be in that house, and she was so close, yet she so far. So much so that she may as well have been on top of Snowpeak.

In his reverie, Link paused to look longingly at the house. The Bulblins quickly shoved him forward, almost knocking him down to the ground. Link turned to glare angrily at the green monster, but instead came face to face with the tip of the Bulblin's spear. For a few more moments he stared into the creature's red eyes, making sure his message of vengeance made it through the monster's thick skull. Then, the hero broke his stare and still fuming, begrudgingly continued to walk forward to Ordon Ranch, the place he was sure they were being taken.

They were taken past the gates and toward the stables. It was guarded by two other Bulblins who unlocked the gate to the stables as the group approached the building. Inside, Link and Rusl were thrown into separate stables, which had been retrofitted into what seemed to be cages. In one of the cages, a brown horse whinnied restlessly, tired of being caged and not allowed to roam freely in Hyrule Field.

"Epona!" Link exclaimed. Upon hearing her name, the horse turned to its owner and began neighing frantically. Before Link could try to calm his horse down, the Bulblins roughly threw him into one of the stables. They did the same with Rusl, locking both of them away.

The Bulblins spoke amongst each other in their gargled language. Once it seemed they came to a decision, the group of Bulblins left. To where? The two captives could only guess.

Once the green humanoids left, there was a deafening silence that took over the room. Save for the whinnying of Epona, a painful absence of sound descended upon the stable-turned-prison. Both men were left to their thoughts, awaiting what may happen to them. Torture, questioning, they could only guess. But even though they had a plan to rescue Ilia and escape from the hell that was now Ordon Village, they felt a terrible hopelessness.

"Shh, Epona… It'll be okay, we're going to get out of here…" Link said in a calming voice laced with venom directed at King Grask and his Bulblin minions. Even though his voice did not sound as calm as usual, Epona settled down, happy to be at least close to her master. "That'a girl."

With the now complete silence, Link's thoughts began to wander even more. He mostly wondered what they were doing to Ilia in her own home. 'What could they possibly want out of her?' Link thought to himself. After a few more moments of thinking, he came to a chilling conclusion. 'Are they using her… to get to me? Did they know I would come here? Is it my fault-?'

"Well, Link," Rusl broke the hero out of his thoughts "looks like we may have misjudged them. This could end badly."

Link laid his head against the back of his prison, closing his eyes as he did so. "Yeah, Rusl, you might be right…"

The young Ordonian couldn't see it, but Rusl had a sad smile on his face. He chuckled softly, shortly. "At least King Bulblin was right. They haven't killed us yet."

A small smile crept to Link's face as well. "Good point. I guess we can count ourselves lucky." Even though the mood was lightened slightly, Link's thoughts kept returning to Ilia. He needed to find her and they needed to escape. Or… she needed to escape, at least.

* * *

><p>"Good, Ilia. Good. He is indeed a liar, a wolf waiting to pounce on his prey, waiting for you to let your guard down. Now, you understand."<p>

In the basement of Mayor Bo's house, King Grask was twisting Ilia's mind to his whim. It hadn't been easy, the first two days had proven difficult to find his way into the young farm girl's mind. After the third day, however, she broke under the torture, the smoke, and the mind games he played with her. Everything was going according to plan, now they just needed the last piece of the puzzle.

"You are learning," the King spoke to the dull-eyed woman. Her appearance over the past few days had turned from glowing and full of life to the appearance of someone who didn't know the truth anymore. Her eyes had bags under them, showing her lack of sleep. Wounds, bruises and cuts, dotted her body, reminders to not disobey King Grask's demands. Her pupils were heavily dilated and the green in her eyes held the color of pond scum instead of the lively forest green that were usually her highlighting feature. In her eyes you could see defeat and a desperate need for the pain, treachery, and lies to end.

King Grask had a toothy grin on his face as he examined his work. "Soon, my dear, you will be rid of this pain. I promise." He grabbed Ilia's face so her eyes were locked with his. "Soon…"

Suddenly, the door to the basement opened. King Grask and the two Bulblins that accompanied him turned their attention to the new visitor. It was another one of King Grask's men, in fact it was one of his cousin's men that had come to their senses and joined the warlock.

The Bulblin made his way to Grask and spoke in their own language. The King's eyes shone in alert and his grin grew wider. He responded to his minion, giving him instructions on what to do. Then, King Grask sent the messenger away.

He turned to his two minions and yelled orders at them, motioning them to untie the soulless Ilia. They did as he commanded without question. As they went about removing his prisoner's bonds, King Grask continued to speak to her. "Well, it's time. Your liar is here. Face him, show him that you know the truth, and you will be rid of the pain that haunts your heart. I promise."

The corrupt king cackled maniacally as he began walking up the stairs towards the surface. Following behind him were the two other Bulblins, with Ilia in tow. She walked wobbly on her weakened legs and could only stare at the floor as she was led to the surface for the first time in what seemed like ages.

In her hallucinogenic and tortured state, Ilia didn't pay much attention to what King Grask had said to her after a certain point. But she knew where she was being taken and who she was about to see. Under her breath, in her shaky, hoarse voice, she echoed a phrase that had become all too familiar to her during the time she had spent being tortured by King Grask.

"Link… Monster…"

* * *

><p>Link awoke with a start as a cold splash swept over his face. For a moment, he didn't know where he was. He couldn't remember anything. Then, it all came back at once. It had been a few hours after he and Rusl had been captured. What came after, he couldn't see clearly, save for a Bulblin hitting him on the head with a wooden club. As soon as he recalled everything, he jumped to his feet, ignoring the throbbing headache and the pulsating bump forming on his head.<p>

A chill had taken over his body, thanks to the mix of a cool fall breeze, the water thrown on him by a now running Bulblin, and his lack of clothes, save for a pair of pants. Lack of clothes? He felt around his body, and sure enough his chainmail, hat, and tunic were all gone.

"What the hell…?" he muttered angrily to himself. He looked up from his being and what he saw didn't help him feel any better. Surrounding him was a massive mob of Bulblins, held back by a wooden fence enclosing Link in a large circle. Torches, lighting the night, rose from the crowd of monsters, as did a hastily made wooden throne standing in front of him.

And atop that throne was a tall, but lanky, Bulblin in a black cloak holding a crooked staff. In the dim light, Link could make out a slim, grim face with a scar stretching across one of the creature's eyes. He wore a crooked smile, showing he knew something Link didn't. What the hero did know, however, was that he probably wasn't going to like what the unknown Bulblin knew.

The two held each other's stare for a moment: Link's a glare full of fury and his foe's a gazing amusement. It was the monstrous Bulblin who spoke first. "Welcome, _hero_, to my little domain. I hope your… lodging was suited to your status." He chuckled after he spoke. "So, you must know who I am, hm? The monster who took over your village?"

"Where's Rusl? And Ilia! Where is she, you bastard?!" Link responded with rage to the Bulblin's taunting. This only caused the creature to chuckle more.

"Yes, fuel your rage, Link. Your mentor is being watched over with utmost care, I assure you. And as for your damsel, you will see her soon, I guarantee it. I wouldn't want to keep the two forlorn lovers from each other any longer than I need to." At this, he stood and rose his hands to the sky, prompting the smaller Bulblins to bow to him without hesitance. "I believe you know who I am, yes?"

Link didn't answer the question, but just looked angrily on at his tormentor and gritted his teeth in hatred. The Bulblin's toothy smile grew bigger at seeing his prisoner's reaction. "I'll take that as yes. To confirm any lingering suspicions you may have," he again paused, but this time to sit himself back on his throne, allowing his minions to rise. "I am King Grask. A pleasure, Hero of Twilight."

"I'll ask one more time, monster: where is Rusl and Ilia? What have you done to them?!" This was all Link cared about, and this question would be the only one he would ask, the only words he would speak. King Grask sighed, realizing he would get no other response during his long planned out monologue.

"Such impatience. Good. Men!" The king snapped his fingers, and two smaller Bulblins came to his side. "Bring forth this… Ilia." They saluted him, going off to get her. All he did was continue to smile, knowing that treating Ilia like an object would only incite more anger inside of the hero. The angrier he was, the better.

Only seconds later did the two Bulblins bring Ilia to King Grask's side. Link's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide with horror. Next to the monster's side was the woman he had cared for more than anything else, but she looked far different from when they had last met eyes. Now, her green eyes, which used to remind Link of Ordon Forest, resembled that of a marsh. Her body was marred with shallow cuts and many bruises, as was her face. She kneeled next to King Grask's side in defeat, her eyes looking on at Link with an empty gaze, but also with a hint of… fear? No, it couldn't be fear.

"Ilia…" Link spoke quietly after he came out of his stunned stupor.

Her gaze held his as she made to speak with her weakened voice. "Link…"

"Yes, Ilia. Yes, it's me, I'm here." The hero's words didn't seem to comfort the young woman. On the contrary, his words seemed to make the fear in her eyes more apparent. Then, time seemed to slow for a moment. Link's heart dropped in despair. Memories of nightmares and voices of dark beings made their way into his head, as Ilia said something Link had only heard in his sleep:

"Monster…"

Link could only look on in his continued horror as he stepped back, not accepting what Ilia had said. He had to be dreaming. He had to. He was still unconscious in this field, and this was just a trick by King Grask. It had to be…

The king cackled softly at seeing the exchange. "What, hero? Not the reunion you were expecting?" His constant, evil, toothy grin began to anger Link even more.

All of his pain and sadness swiftly turned back into anger as he switched his gaze back to King Grask. "Grask! What have you done to her?!" Link yelled with pain and fury that made a few Bulblins in the crowd take an involuntary step back.

"Oh, my dear boy. It's not what _I_ have done to her. It's what _you _have done to her." His gnarled hand came to Ilia's head, stroking her dull, blonde locks. This only angered Link more, as bile rose to his throat and veins began to appear along his forehead. "You have lied to this poor, innocent creature. You have used her for game and nothing more! Great hero, _I_ merely showed her the truth, _you _were the one that did this to her. And to prove it…"

The king left his sentence hanging as he pulled out something from one of his many small packs. Link gasped as he instantly recognized the object being held out by only a thin string. It was the dark crystal that belong to the Twilight. The item that turned him into his bestial form.

Suddenly, the sly voice inside the back of his head amplified. The images from his dreams came rushing to the forefront of his mind. And howling echoed painfully within the walls of his skull. King Grask threw the amulet at Link's feet, only increasing the magnitude of his maladies. The hero took a small step back.

"Put this cursed thing on. I think Ilia would like to see the whole truth behind my words." He gestured towards the poor girl next to him. "Besides, many good Bulblins died searching for that amulet. Lost one to a wild boomerang, wretched fairy. Others were lost to a few misplaced bombs, and one somehow distracted himself with a fishing pole, allowing him to be hit by a massive ball and chain. Tragic.

"Now, my boy, if you would please put the crystal on." King Grask spoke with mock politeness, something Link didn't catch as his gaze shifted slowly from the king, Ilia, and the amulet. This caused King Grask to frown. "Well, so much for pleasantries."

He pulled a small dagger from his waist and in one fluid motion stab Ilia in her side. Link reached his hand out as if to stop the monster and screamed, "No!"

Ilia still held her dull gaze, not seeming to feel the pain. Even as thick drops of blood began to emanate from her wound, she still showed no sign she felt the dagger enter her side. Her body was too numb to feel any sort of harm.

"You MONSTER!" Link screamed at King Grask.

"No, hero. You're the monster. You pushed me to this. Now, put on that wretched trinket. Or do you wish more harm to Ilia?"

Link just looked on with pain at the scene unfolding. He couldn't grasp the crystal, or he would once again turn into his wolf form. The voice's words echoed in his head. _Without that wretched imp, sword, or tunic, I will finally be free. Now, touch it._ Link tried his best to ignore the words as he searched for some way out of this situation. If he touched that crystal, he didn't know what would happen, but he shuddered at what it could possibly be. If he didn't touch the crystal, Ilia would most likely die. His eyes followed one of the rivers of blood now streaming down Ilia's side and pooling around her leg. He had to save her…

King Grask looked on, unamused. "Oh well, she was a pretty thing wasn't she?" The Bulblin made to wound Ilia once again. But just as he was about to, Link called out in defeat.

"Okay, okay! Stop! I'll put on the amulet. Just don't harm her." King Grask paused and slowly withdrew the dagger from Ilia's being, sheathing it.

"You have my word. I promise. Now, the crystal?"

Link nodded slowly, then turned his attention to the object at his feet. Slowly, his fingers picked up the crystal by the string attached to it. He stared at the curious, dark trinket for a few more moments. Biding his time, for what, he didn't know. But biding, nonetheless.

"Hero," King Grask received Link's attention. "Before the night is up?"

There was no more staling. Link returned his gaze to the crystal he now held. With the voice, howling, and the crystal's vibrations, he lost himself. And without knowing it, his hand jutted for the crystal, wrapping his fingers around its jagged, black and orange surface.

The crystal began to resonate violently and took over the Hero of Twilight's being. Link screamed in agony as the darkness fully engulfed him. He then began to shift into the familiar form of a wolf.

He fell onto all fours as his hands and feet turned into paws with sharp claws. Green and white fur began to envelope his body. His mouth and nose elongated into a snout full of fearful teeth. A sharp tail grew from his body and ears extended from the top of his head. And the now wolf Link collapsed. Not having experienced the transformation in so long had made him unused to its effects, draining him of whatever energy he had left.

Through his slowly fading consciousness, Link saw King Grask walk towards him. Link closed his eyes and reopened them, the figure came closer. He closed his eyes and reopened them, he came closer. He closed his eyes and reopened them. There he was, King Grask standing in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Ilia collapse. The drained wolf made to move towards her, but was stopped by a sudden surge of pain.

Link clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, shaking violently as his whole body racked with a stinging sensation. Along with this pain came unfamiliar echoing words. Words that were undoubtedly being chanted by King Grask.

His words, dripping like poison, wormed their way into Link's body. They gripped his mind and echoed dark promises to the young Ordonian.

_Let go, and this pain will end._

_ You know you want it to._

_ Just let go._

_ Release…_

Link's body couldn't handle it any longer, and he gave in to the malevolent words. Then, he heard the same slithering voice he had been hearing in his mind. That familiar voice seemed familiarly comfortable, yet dangerously threatening at the same time.

_Finally_, it spoke. _I'm free_.

With that, Link could feel the sudden release of dark energy from his body. A familiar feeling that had occurred whenever he transformed back into a human. But this time, something felt different. It felt like every bit of darkness was now leaving him, not just the crystal's darkness.

Slowly, the now human Link opened his eyes. Forming in front of him was a dark figure. A wave of darkness had begun to flow from his body, coalescing into a living being in front of him. The dark waves moved at a constant stream, constructing a form that started to look eerily familiar to Link. Something he saw in his nightmares, something he feared so deeply.

The figure wore a dark tunic, a dark hat, and had dark skin. But his eyes shone with a blood red. Link knew all too well what he was now staring at: himself. But not himself, a dark version of himself… a dark Link.

If the hero was fearful of what he saw, he didn't show it. Instead, he just looked on with weary eyes while an encroaching darkness began to surround him. The dark version of himself knelt down and looked at Link.

"Hmph. Pitiful, to think I was trapped inside such a weak creature. But now, I'm free." He gloated triumphantly and, if Link could have seen it, wore a terrifying smile.

His eyes focused onto Ilia for a second longer, seeing her pale face and closed eyes, blood pooling around her body. A tear rolled slowly down Link's cheeks as he saw Ilia and thought of the life they could have and all the things he didn't have the chance to tell her. To tell her she was the most important thing in the world to him. To tell her she was worth saving from any danger. To tell her… that he loved her. But he would never be able say these things to her, so he closed his eyes, accepting defeat, accepting that his darkness had won.

Darkness took over. For a moment, Link thought he heard the clashing of weapons. He didn't have a chance to pay it much thought though, as he finally gave in. His consciousness finally slipped away as he fell into the world within his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>*Special Service Annoucnment*<strong>

**Nickdaman6's friendly reminder to review! **

**That is all. Peace!**


End file.
